


Folie Rouge

by MamzelleBlackOpium



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Bro Tim Drake, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Redemption, Resurrected Jason Todd, amour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleBlackOpium/pseuds/MamzelleBlackOpium
Summary: Franchement aucune idée pour le résumé. C'est Jason qui essaye de vivre malgré tout et qui sauve une fille encore et encore.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Il faisait sombre et une étrange musique résonnait dans la pièce. L'air semblait pesant et froid. C'était le genre de pièce que tout le monde fuyait. Pourtant, l'homme toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer et de se dirigé vers le piano.

-Nous avons des nouvelles d' _Elle_ , monsieur, dit la voix. Un de nos hommes l'a repérée à Gotham comme c'était prévu.

Le piano s'arrêta et le joueur devant se leva. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Préparez mon départ. J'ai une fleur à cueillir.

L'homme hocha la tête et se pencha bas avant de partir aboyer des ordres loin de la calme pièce. 

Le pianiste sourit doucement. Quelle victoire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlés face à face. _Elle_ était à lui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous, bienvenu dans ma nouvelle histoire. Pour la première fois sur Jason Todd, sur Dc Comics en faite. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Elle est presque finie donc voilà. Si quelqu'un souhaite être beta, je serais ravie de l'accueillir. Je cherche toujours un résumé comme vous l'avez vu aussi. 
> 
> Merci de lire et de donner votre avis.
> 
> Bisous

Red Hood soupira. Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait là pour l'amour de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu autant se faire manipuler aujourd'hui. Es-ce que quelqu'un avait foutu de la drogue dans ses cigarettes ? Ou pire encore, dans son alcool ?

Tout avait, bien sûr, commencé dès tôt le matin, alors qu'il dormait - enfin - un tuyau avait explosé dans le bâtiment. Une inondation plus tard, il était au Manoir Wayne. Il aurait voulu aller dans une de ses planques mais il avait reçu un discours pro-famille par Dick, évidement qui d'autre. Celui-ci avait avancé que tout le monde le voulait à la maison ne fusse que pour un temps. Alors Jason avait craqué et avait accepté. Quel imbécile il était.

Non pas qu'il n'aime pas le Manoir, ça avait été sa première véritable maison après tout. Mais ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il s'était, plus ou moins, réconcilié avec Bruce et c'était dur de garder toute la violence et la haine qui restaient en lui. Il trouvait ses frères adoptifs plutôt attachant, même si extrêmement chiant. Voila, ils étaient attachiant, à des niveaux différents.

D'un côté, Jason se rendait bien compte que rester avec eux un temps pourrait l'aider à se stabiliser un petit peu. Après tout, quand on vivait avec 5 personnes non stop, il fallait bien prendre un rythme et se concentré sur ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qui l'amenait à ce qu'il faisait à 23 heures dans la froide nuit du 25 février en plein Gotham. Son casque était froid et, même s'il le protégeait du vent, lui gelait les oreilles et le nez. Tout cela parce que Tim était déprimé par une dispute. Dick lui avait vaguement expliqué que le pauvre petit s'était enfin fait une amie sur un site de nerd ou il ne savait trop mais que les deux venaient de se disputer. Dick avait donc insisté que le pauvre enfant était trop mal pour pouvoir assurer une patrouille. Face aux yeux fatigué et inquiet de Dick, et surtout à sa moue agaçante, Jason avait finalement accepté de prendre le tour de Tim.

Le voici donc, en haut d'un bâtiment quelconque à attendre que quelque chose n'attire son attention. Il envisagea un moment de retirer son casque pour s'en fumer une mais le vent qui sifflait le fit changer d'avis.

C'est là qu'il la vit.

Elizabeth.

Lizzie, elle préférait.

Jason ne l'avais jamais rencontrée mais Red Hood l'avait déjà sauvé 14 fois depuis 3 semaines. A force, il commençait à la connaitre. Il ricana en pensant à la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle se faisait légèrement harcelée par un japonais mal luné que Red Hood avait foutu au tapis en un coup de pied. Lizzie avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait fait un bond en arrière. En plein dans l'eau glaciale et dégoutante des quais. Le justicier avait rit tout en la sortant de l'eau. Elle lui avait jeté un regard noir et ne l'avait même pas remercié en partant d'un air de chaton outré et mouillé. Jason avait regardé la jeune fille partir alors qu'elle essayait d'essorer les longs cheveux auburn/blond qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Jason avait trouvé cela extrêmement drôle.

La seconde fois, elle était dans une ruelle entourée de 3 japs. Red Hood les avait proprement assommés dans le sang et la douleur. Surtout le sang - et la douleur beaucoup aussi. Il s'en souvient très bien car quand il avait voulu la relever, elle avait reculé avec un regard horrifié. Honnêtement, Jason avait été vexé, ça faisait deux fois qu'il lui venait en aide. Mais elle l'avait coupé dans sa réflexion.

« -Es-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça prend de laver du sang ? N'oses même pas me toucher ! »

Et Jason avait explosé de rire. Par la suite, il l'avait trouvée plusieurs fois dans plein de situation différente même si ça concernait toujours des japonais qui essayaient de l'emmener.

Après la quatrième fois, il lui avait demandé son prénom. Après la sixième, si elle savait pourquoi on essayait de l'enlever. Elle n'en avait aucune fichue idée. Au final, il avait fini par lui donner son numéro, enfin celui de Red Hood, pour quand elle était en danger.

-Hey Lizzie, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc à ses cotés.

-Hey Red, répondit-elle.

C'était rafraichissant d'être avec elle et pas parce que la neige qui tombait mais parce qu'elle lui parlait normalement. Comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il avait tué, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu frappé à sang des gens. Elle lui avait même donné un surnom.

-Que fais-tu de beau en cette froide nuit ? demanda-t-il. Tu cherches à attirer quelques nippons ?

-Wow comment t'as deviné mon plan, sourit-elle, c'était juste pour revoir ton joli crane chauve et bien lustré qui illumine tes yeux chocolats.

Jason éclata de rire. C'était amusant comment elle ne cherchait pas à trouver qui il était mais qu'elle essayait toujours de l'imaginer. Il ne lui donnait jamais d'indication mais s'en amusait tout de même.

-J'étais au cinéma, répondit-elle plus sérieusement, il y avait une rediffusion de Harry Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est important pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Jason ne dit rien, elle lui avait déjà vaguement expliqué qu'une partie de sa mémoire était floue. Un accident de voiture, lui avait-elle dit, un chauffard lui avait prit sa mémoire et ses parents. Jason avait grimacé. Une voiture lui avait aussi prit la mémoire, il y a quelques années.

-Alors, tu as interrogé ton Grand-Père ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était une chose assez agaçante chez elle, parfois les choses filaient dans son esprit et elle oubliait. Un vestige de l'accident peut-être.

-La raison pour laquelle tu te fais courser par des Japs en furie...

-Oh.

Elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Même si la lumière d'une lampe lointaine n'était pas assez, Jason pouvait presque voir les yeux whiskeys de son amie.

-Grand-Père n'aurait jamais rien fait avec des Japonais. Il a notion étrange de ce qui est acceptable ou pas. De ce qui est honorable ou pas. Et être un mafieux, c'est inacceptable.

Jason sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose sous le ton de la jeune fille alors il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Il est assez en colère de savoir que je sors de la maison. Il voudrait que je reste enfermée pour apprendre à être une bonne épouse. Il pense que mon _demi-sang_ m'handicape déjà et que devrais pas faire baisser mes chances.

Jason ne dit rien. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion alors il prit doucement une des mains de Lizzie et la serra. Le Grand-père de la jeune fille pensait que comme elle n'était pas une coréenne _pur_ , elle était moins bien. Jason trouvait que cela lui allait bien justement, ça lui avait donné ces étranges yeux envoutant et sa longue chevelure au couleur chatoyante.

-Oh. Red, je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu n'es plus le seul en qui je suis redevable, dit-elle alors en souriant doucement.

-Hein ? demanda élégamment Jason.

-Ce matin, dit-elle avec précaution, j'ai été tirée par un jap hors de la rue principal, il avait une arme et tout.

Elle regardait son masque comme pour essayé de voir a travers pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Elle finit par poser son regard sur la main libre de Red Hood crispée autour de son arme.

-Un homme est intervenu, ajouta-t-elle. Un flic, je crois. Il l'a interpellé puis l'a coursé. Je ne sais pas trop où ils sont allé mais je les ai pas revu.

-Ca me plait de moins en moins, grogna Red Hood en regardant Lizzie. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de sortir...

-Et donner raison à Grand-Père ? Arrêter mes études ? Qu'es-ce que je ferais ensuite ? Je deviendrais comme lui ? Ne sortant qu'une fois tout les milles ans ?

La jeune fille avait craché ses mots. Elle soupira.

-Je voudrais juste... je voudrais savoir pourquoi il est comme ça. Je veux dire, s'il ne m'accordait que cinq minutes par jour... Il m'a prit avec lui alors pourquoi es-ce qu'il ne peut pas faire attention à moi ?

Jason ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait une époque. Plusieurs en faite. Quand Willis, son père, ne faisait pas attention à lui. Quand Bruce l'avait écarté de sa vie de justicier. Quand il avait vu que le Joker avait été épargné.

-Parfois... il hésita. Parfois, les gens font les choses pour une raison et on ne perçoit pas vraiment la raison mais on la comprend que bien plus tard.

Jason repensa à tout cela. Bruce l'avait écarté pour le préserver et n'avait pas tué le Joker pour ne pas devenir un monstre comme lui. Willis... ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un... il suppose. 

-Es-ce une raison pour faire du mal ? demanda Lizzie.

-Je ne sais pas mais parfois... parfois on peut comprendre beaucoup plus tard.

Il ferma les yeux. La situation de Lizzie n'était pas la même.

-Désolé... murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton Grand Père n'arrive pas à t'accorder de l'attention, peut-être qu'il a peur de s'attacher à toi et de te voir disparaître comme tes parents. L'un d'eux est son enfant et ça lui a fait du mal...

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. Il ne l'est pas. Il est coréen comme mon papa mais papa s'appelait Kim Joon Ki et Grand-Père s'appelle Gong Junho.

-Gong... Junho ?

Jason réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment connaissait-il ce nom ? Quelqu'un lui en avait parlé. Qui ? Dick... il avait dit que l'homme était un gros riche snob qui ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Il avait plein de garde qu'il choisissait avec soin. Certain disait qu'il fuyait un chef de mafia puissant et qu'il avait fait un pacte de paix avec lui mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur lui. Juste une paranoïa probablement compréhensible quand on vit à Gotham.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille qui regardait la neige tomber.

Jason ne répondit rien. Il se leva doucement sans lâcher sa main.

-Je te reconduis, dit-il.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent un peu. Surtout elle dans la mesure où il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser échapper des informations. Jason apprit alors que son Grand-Père avait engagé quelqu'un pour remplacer le vieux majordome qui, selon le grand Gong Junho, avait trop d'affection pour elle et que cela le rendait trop laxiste. Lizzie avait avoué qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un vrai grand-père avec l'ancien majordome mais que ce n'était pas au goût de Grand-Père. Il apprit donc avec amusement comment elle se vengeait en disparaissant pendant des heures et en faussant compagnie à l'homme. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'immense propriété, Lizzie se tourna vers lui.

-Ça me fait plaisir de parler avec toi, avoua-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de savoir que quelque part dans cette immense ville, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui est vraiment intéressé par moi. Qu'il y a quelqu'un qui se bougerait pour moi ou qui passerait 35 minutes dans le froid juste pour me reconduire en sécurité.

Elle lui sourit et Jason hocha la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle grimaça et fit la moue.

-Je comptais t'inviter à l'intérieur pour que tu puisses te réchauffer mais finalement débrouilles-toi, dit-elle avec un ton hautain.

Puis elle se tourna vers le portail en bambou et sonna.

-Miss Kim, vous rentrez bien tard, résonna une voix pinçant à travers un petit écran.

Jason regarda l'homme qui lui était apparu tout en restant hors de son angle de vue. Il était bien loin de la bienveillance d'Alfred. L'homme dans la trentaine avait ses cheveux noir plaqué en arrière et des lunettes lui donnaient un air plus sévère que les traits dur de son visage définitivement japonais.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Yamato, j'ai eu des soucis en rentrant...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses Miss, Monsieur vous attends.

Et la porte glissa pour révéler un paysage carrément asiatique. Si Jason ne savait pas exactement où il était, il aurait pus croire qu'il était en Corée ou au Japon. Il vit Elizabeth lui faire un petit geste de la main avant que le portail ne glisse devant elle.

-Tu m'aurais vraiment invité ? demanda-t-il.

-Qui sait ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil en se penchant pour le voir jusqu'au bout.

Il soupira et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le centre de Gotham. La suite de sa patrouille fut carrément moins palpitante et quand il rentra enfin au Manoir Wayne, il ne put que se laisser tomber dans le canapé du salon privé.

-Monsieur Jason, demanda alors une voix douce, puis-je vous délester de vos affaires.

Jason retira son casque et regarda Alfred. Celui-ci comme toujours, prenait soin de lui. Alors que l'homme prenait tranquillement l'équipement de Jason tout en lui laissant ses armes les plus discrètes – il ne supportait pas être désarmé –, le garçon posa son bras sur son visage pour réfléchir. Quelque soit l'âge auquel il pensait depuis qu'il était au Manoir, Alfred était là et le soutenait. Qu'il l'accepte ou non. Jason revit un instant le visage sévère et le ton froid de Monsieur Yamato et le compara au regard accueillant voir affectueux d'Alfred. Il entendit Alfred qui ouvrait la porte pour partir.

-Alfred ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Monsieur Jason ?

-Merci.

Il n'ajouta rien et le majordome, non plus. Tout deux savaient que le plus jeune n'était pas exactement la personne qui remerciait et qui acceptait l'aide ou même qui reconnaissait avoir besoin d'aide.

-Bonne sieste, monsieur, finit par dire l'homme en fermant doucement la porte.

Et même si Jason ne le vit pas, Alfred sourit.


	3. Chapitre 2

C'est Tim qui avait réveillé le justicier. Par accident mais quand même. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Se contentant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'étudiant avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour s'alimenter – possiblement. Le nerd était resté figé un instant – long instant. Même si sa relation avec Jason n'était pas mauvaise, il savait – comme tout le monde dans cette maison – que réveiller le « petit rebelle » de la famille – surtout après une longue patrouille – s'était s'exposer à sa colère.

Jason, lui, était bien loin de ces pensées alors qu'il s'accoudait à la table de la cuisine.

\- Passe-moi la vodka, demanda-t-il à Damian.

Celui-ci releva le regard de son bol de céréale et regarda le plus grand.

-C'est le petit déjeuner, Jason, finit-il par dire. Il est 10 heures, insista-t-il.

-Eh bien passe moi un pancake, soupira Jason.

Damian le regarda. Il avait envie de l'envoyer bouler mais le pauvre avait l'air complètement éreinté – et Pennyworth le regardait par la porte avec un regard flippant. Alors il poussa l'assiette de pancakes devant le plus vieux qui le remercia en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de saisir l'assiette et de partir. Damian regarda son – pas – grand-frère partir avec un air perdu.

Jason monta les escaliers en continuant de réfléchir. Il croisa Dick qui le serra en lui faisait un « bisou du matin » et le choqua, lui aussi, en le serrant plus ou moins d'un bras et en lui faisait une sorte de bise avant de partir pour sa chambre où il s'enferma dans le noir. Avec son assiette de pancakes.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Dick entra dans la cuisine avec un air heureux et en gloussant étrangement. Damian était toujours là avec un air de réflexion intense et Tim l'avait rejoint avec le livre qu'il était parti chercher. Mais il ne le lisait pas, regardant plutôt Alfred cuisiner d'un regard vague.

-Vous avez croisé Jay-Jay ? demanda Dick avec un grand sourire.

Damian fut certain d'avoir vu des cœurs et des petites fleures voler autour du justicier mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête à l'instar d'Alfred et de Tim.

-Je l'ai réveillé, avoua ce dernier. Et il n'a rien dit. Il m'a touché les cheveux et il partit.

-Il m'a touché les cheveux aussi, grogna le plus jeune.

-Il m'a fait un bisou et un câlin, se pâma Dick.

Damian se demanda un instant si Dick pouvait exploser de joie avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le comportement bizarre de Jason.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un lui à lavé le cerveau, proposa-t-il. Mmmh, non, il vient de me demander de la Vodka...

Alfred retint un hoquet en regardant Damian. Ces enfants étaient vraiment... fatiguant. De la Vodka... au petit déjeuner. N'importe quoi.

-Je pense que Monsieur Jason pense beaucoup, se contenta-t-il de dire devant les airs de la fratrie.

-Hein ? demanda élégamment Tim en mordant dans un pancake tout chaud.

Alfred soupira en posant une assiette devant l'adolescent.

-Ca ne fait que peu de temps que Monsieur Jason est revenu à la vie de façon... complète dirons-nous, vous pouvez comprendre qu'il doit lui-même se faire à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis.

Alfred aurait put donner plus de détails et être plus spécifique en parlant de la psychologie instable de l'enfant qu'il était, perturbée de l'adolescent qu'il fut et de la mort traumatisante qu'il avait subis. Sans parler de sa résurrection difficile, de ce qu'il y avait commis puis de la récupération de sa mémoire et enfin la haine qui l'avait habité quand il avait vu son « remplaçant » pour enfin laisser place à la réalisation de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. N'importe qui aurait perdu l'esprit face à cela. Alors il était plutôt évident que Jason se cherche encore. Ça ne faisait que 9 mois qu'il avait eu cette longue discussion avec Bruce et tout n'était pas réglés. Alfred était cependant curieux de savoir ce qui faisait réfléchir Jason en cet instant et lui permettait d'avancer un peu.

Jason sortit à peine du nuage dans lequel il se sentait alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'était un peu renseigné sur Elizabeth durant cette nuit pour essayer de trouver pourquoi on essayait de la kidnapper. Il avait ainsi découvert que son père, Kim Joong Ki était un simple professeur d'université en Angleterre tandis que sa mère, Ciara Diamons était une libraire non loin de l'université. D'après les rapports, Elizabeth avait eut un accident de voiture avec ses parents qui étaient mort sur le coup mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Le visage de la femme lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Jason fronça les sourcils. Et puis son Grand-père. Il était sortit de chez lui pour la première fois en 40 ans pour aller en Angleterre à Londres pendant 5 heures pour seulement ensuite aller voir sa petite-fille et la ramener chez lui pour l'enfermer. Honnêtement, il aurait pus envoyer un de ses sous-fifres ou même s'occuper d'Elizabeth à distance. Après tout, elle avait déjà une gouvernante, une école et des gens pour s'occuper d'elle. Des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment.

Jason soupira. Lizzie recherchait avec désespoir quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment. Lui, il avait récupéré tout ce qu'il avait perdu et plus encore. Dick qui, même si il était agaçant et mièvre, était de plutôt bon conseil et toujours là pour aider et soutenir. Tim, le moins casse-couille qui semblait toujours tout savoir et comment faire au mieux, le plus calme et surtout le moins invasif. Et Damian, Jason n'avait pas réellement d'avis sur lui en dehors du fait que ce gosse avait un putain de soucis mental. Maintenant, il était probablement le moins bien placé pour le dire. Toujours était-il que Damian, même si il était arrogant – encore une fois il n'était pas très bien placé pour le dire – n'étais pas méchant, c'était plutôt un gamin qui cherchait à être aimé tout en se protégeant. Même si il aimait trop la violence – toujours pas bien placé pour en parler.

Bruce... honnêtement, il ne savait pas. Il ne lui avait parlé que 3 ou 4 fois ces derniers mois et c'était toujours un sujet léger. Jason savait qu'il n'était pour l'instant pas capable de pardonner Bruce. Ou du moins d'accepter qu'il l'ait laissé mourir sans se venger. Ni qu'il n'ait pas remarqué qu'il était encore vivant.

Jason secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur garder Lizzie en vie.

Le soir même, Jason revêtit son costume de Red Hood, c'est-à-dire son harnais, sa veste en cuir et son casque et se rendit au même endroit que la veille. Il fixa un moment le banc où il avait parlé avec Lizzie puis se balada de toit en toit. Jusqu'à finalement se poser sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin du centre. Il soupira et retira son casque pour se fumer une cigarette malgré le froid hivernal. Il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi et s'était réveillé les yeux hantés.

-Ton rythme de vie est exécrable.

Jason ne se retourna même pas. Il continua à fumer calmement. Il espérait que cela ferait fuir l'intrus. Mais non.

-Tu as choqué tout le monde ce matin, ajouta Dick en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Tu n'as pas une patrouille à faire ?

-Ne grogne pas Jay, tu es un être humain et pas un ours, répliqua Dick en soupirant. C'est le tour de Tim de faire une ronde.

Jason hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Je croyais que c'était lui que j'avais remplacé hier ?

-Non c'était moi. Je n'allais pas le laisser déprimé seul et comme je suis la seule personne empathique dans cette famille...

Dick lui fit les yeux doux. Jason cracha sa fumée à son visage et se tourna à nouveau vers la ville. Dick resta à ses côtés en silence et bien que Jason ne le dirais jamais, cela lui fit du bien.

-Je suis content que tu sois vivant, murmura alors Dick. Ce n'était pas pareil sans toi. Il manquait quelque chose...

Jason regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. Dick regardait lui aussi la ville mais un air mélancolique traversait son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux. Jason ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'il était heureux. Déjà ça casserait son image et en plus, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas temps que tout n'était pas réglé. Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, finit-il tout de même pas dire.

-C'est vrai ? demanda aussitôt Dick en lui jetant un regard dégoulinant.

Jason grogna une sorte de réponse en se relevant pour partir. Il partit sans un regard en arrière malgré les petits cris de fan girl de Dick. Quelques instants plus tard, son téléphone sonna. En regardant, il vit que c'était le signal qu'il avait donné à Lizzie. Sans attendre, il rejoignit son appartement non loin et monta sur sa moto en lançant un traçage afin de la trouver.

Il la trouva dans un parc. Elle était entourée de japonais qui avaient l'air beaucoup moins sympa que d'habitude. L'un d'eux avait blessé la jeune fille qui saignait déjà au flanc et au bras droit. Pourtant, elle se dressait face à eux avec une certaine arrogance. Quand le petit rassemblement entendit sa moto, ils se retournèrent d'un bloc.

-On ne m'invite même pas pour les fêtes ? lança le justicier en analysant la scène.

9 japonais, le parc était vide de gens, Lizzie au milieu d'eux, blessure sans grande gravité. Et il se lança. Il se jeta dans la mêlée en rejetant toute la frustration qu'il ressentait et toute la colère qui couvait en lui. Il remarqua Lizzie se mettre à l'écart et la remercia mentalement de lui laisser le champ libre.

Alors qu'il se battait, Jason pensait. Étrangement, il se sentait lucide et en même temps complètement stone. Et une fois sûr de ne blesser aucun innocent, il laissa tout remonter en lui. Il laissa remonter sa colère contre le monde entier. Sa colère contre lui-même... non sa haine plutôt. Sa haine qu'il ressentait contre les actes qu'il avait commis et ceux qu'il allait probablement encore commettre. Il usa aussi de toute sa colère. Sa colère contre son père, contre sa belle-mère et contre sa mère biologique, celle contre Bruce. Alors qu'il battait les japonais à mort, il sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux mais il ne les laissa pas sortir. Quand le dernier fut au sol, Jason sentait encore sa haine brûler. Il voulait encore se défouler alors il frappa violemment dans un arbre.

-Red Hood ?

En entendant la voix de Dick, Jason se figea. Il se tourna doucement vers son frère. Il était au côté de Lizzie. Il évita de la regarder et plongea plutôt son regard dans celui de Dick.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Dick et Jason sentit qu'il y avait plus derrière la question.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et respira profondément. Il essaya de se calmer mais quand la haine alla se ranger dans un coin de son cerveau, ce qui resta ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Il sentait une certaine peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de comment les autres pourraient réagir en voyant qui il était devenu. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse, de la déception envers lui-même et d'autres sentiments peu joyeux. La peur surpassait tout.

-Red ? demanda doucement Lizzie à ses côtés.

Jason se retourna vers elle en un geste brusque et il plongea enfin dans son regard ambré. Il ne vit aucune peur en elle. Juste de l'inquiétude et une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le regard de Lizzie se posa sur ses mains serrées au point de trembler et sur ses épaules crispées. Elle regarda à nouveau ses yeux et s'avança doucement vers lui. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche, elle leva les bras s'arrêtant à son mouvement de recul. Elle l'interrogea doucement du regard puis posa ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle regardait toujours dans les yeux quand elle le tira doucement jusqu'à elle. Puis elle le serra contre elle.

Jason ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, contre Lizzie. Il ne sait pas s'il a pleuré ou si ses yeux sont restés secs. Il sait juste que quand elle l'a lâché, il se sentait plus stable.

-Tout ça pour me mettre du sang partout, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Jason rigola doucement. Lizzie regarda par-dessus son épaule le faisant se retourner. Dick s'était un peu éloigné et semblait envoyer quelques texto. Lizzie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être mal à l'aise et le tira vers l'autre justicier.

-Red Hood, dit Dick avec un regard rapide sur Lizzie.

Celle-ci comprit qu'elle était de trop et tourna sur elle-même.

-Wow, je crois que j'ai fait tomber mon sac, dit-elle, j'arrive !

Et elle s'éloigna. Aucun des deux ne lui fit remarquer que son sac était à son épaule.

-Sympa la petite, dit Dick en la suivant du regard. Ça va ?

Jason hocha vaguement la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour... ça, dit-il en pointant le tas de japonais en sang.

-Bah, répondit Dick en haussant les épaules. Il y en a aucun de mort.

Le plus vieux se tut un instant et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jason qui se raidit.

-On passe tous à un moment par la colère, Jay. Je suis passé par là et Bruce est passé par là aussi. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu était pire que ce que je ne peux imaginer mais tu es mon frère. Donc si tu as besoin, je suis là. Même si c'est pour cacher un cadavre à Bruce. Okey ?

-Okey.

Dick hocha la tête et serra rapidement Jason contre lui avant de partir tranquillement. Jason se tourna vers Lizzie qui revenait.

-Il a des jolies fesses, remarqua-t-elle.

Jason sourit et acquiesça doucement.

-Tu saignes, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Merci Sherlock, répondit-elle. Heureusement que tu me le dis.

Jason ricana et l'emmena sur sa moto. Il démarra à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner du carnage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda à la jeune fille de mettre son foulard sur ses yeux et, même si elle râla, elle le fit. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne voyait plus, il roula jusqu'à son appartement. Il la porta dans les escaliers et ne la posa qu'une fois dans la salle de bain. Là, il retira doucement le foulard et la regarda prendre conscience de son environnement.

-Tu te rends compte que si je regarde par une fenêtre je saurais où on est ?

Jason cligna des yeux sous son casque. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Je te demande de ne pas le faire, dit-il en se tournant vers la pharmacie.

Étonnement, Lizzie ne sembla pas vraiment se rebeller quand il la fit retirer ses vêtements. Sous son masque, Jason laissa son regard trainer sur le corps pâle de la jeune fille. Il repéra rapidement l'entaille peu profonde dans son flanc droit qui continuait sur son bras comme si elle avait prit un coup en diagonale. Il désinfecta son côté et posa un pansement en essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur la peau chaude de Lizzie. Le bras, lui, nécessita qu'il face quelques points de suture plus ou moins propre. Il fut content d'avoir retenu les cours d'Alfred, excédé d'être appelé à 4 heures du matin pour les égratignures qu'il qualifiait de minime. Malgré le léger anesthésiant, il sentait Lizzie trembler sous ses doigts et son souffle s'accélérer. Quand il eu finit, il déposa un bandage sur son travail et tendit son pull à Lizzie. Celle-ci le prit entre ses doigts et caressa les trous.

-C'était mon pull préféré, murmura-t-elle. C'est le seul que j'ai sur AC/DC.

Jason la regarda doucement, s'étant relevé, il pouvait littéralement voir tout son corps. Il pouvait voir la mèche miel qui descendait le long de sa nuque puis qui passaient entre ses seins pour s'échouer sur son ventre. Il observa un instant la poitrine de Lizzie qui gonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Puis il releva les yeux sur son visage. Elle le regardait et il pouvait voir ses iris dilatées.

-Red, murmura-t-elle. Je...

Elle avala doucement.

-Je te propose qu'on fasse une bêtise et qu'on n'y réfléchisse que plus tard. Okey ?

Jason hocha vaguement la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa doucement la mèche aguicheuse et descendit tout le long de celle-ci en laissant le dos de sa main caresser la peau de son amie. Il entendit parfaitement sa respiration se bloquer et son gémissement. Il laissa sa main au bout de la mèche, contre son ventre et releva les yeux vers elle.

Lizzie se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser d'autre gémissement passé. Et ça attira le regard de Jason. Il voulait lui aussi mordre les lèvres de Lizzie mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir son identité. Comme si elle sentait son dilemme, Lizzie leva la main dans laquelle était le foulard qui lui avait bandé les yeux plus tôt. Jason la regarda alors que tout s'enflammait en lui. Il lâcha doucement la mèche de Lizzie et s'approcha pour nouer le foulard autour des yeux de la jeune fille. Dès que ce fut fait, il retira son casque et le jeta au sol pour se jeter sur les lèvres rougies. Il ne la laissa même pas sursauter au bruit et l'emmena dans un ballet possessif.

-Red, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa nuque.

Quand les lèvres de Jason touchèrent la peau sensible de son cou, Lizzie sembla perdre tout contact avec la réalité et Jason fut obligé se la soutenir. Il avait définitivement trouvé un de ces points sensibles. Il faillit sursauter quand une main glissa dans ses cheveux pour le ramener à la bouche de Lizzie.

Il ne sut pas à quel moment exactement, il se déshabilla ni comment ils arrivèrent dans le lit, toujours est-il que quand il se détacha légèrement d'elle, ils étaient nus et elle était étendue sur les draps noir. Il prit un instant pour graver cette image dans son esprit. Les cheveux de Lizzie formaient une auréole autour d'elle ou, en tout cas, les mèches qui n'étaient pas coincée sous le foulard gris perle et ses joues étaient teintées de rouge alors que sa respiration était haletante.

-Red, chuchota-t-elle.

Jason continua à la regarder. Il observa la peau pâle avec quelques cicatrices qui faisait monter de la colère en lui. Il prit soudain conscience qu'elle lui était vraiment offerte. Elle se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras. Tout son corps était relâché et ses yeux étaient aveugles.

-Red, gémit-elle.

Jason laissa son corps se rapprocher d'elle, la faisant haleter. Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Il avait presque envie de pleurer face à un tel abandon. Doucement, il caressa le corps doux. Quand il embrassa un des seins tendus, elle lâcha un doux gémissement qu'elle essaya d'étouffer dans sa main. En représailles, il la mordit légèrement. Elle hoqueta. Alors qu'il embrassait sa poitrine, son cou, ses lèvres, une des ses mains descendit. Alors qu'il envahissait sa bouche avec force, un de ses doigts entrait délicatement en elle. Il faillit gémir en sentant à quel point elle était humide pour lui.

-Red, sanglota-t-elle presque alors qu'il mordait son cou. Les mains, de Lizzie quittèrent le drap pour se poser sur ses épaules alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

-Lizzie, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle poussa ses hanches contre lui.

-Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je te mords, murmura-t-elle.

Honnêtement, il aurait bien attendu pour qu'elle le fasse mais il se sentait lui-même à la limite de sa patience. Alors il retira le doigt trempé et se prépara à entrer en elle. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque tout en entrant d'un coup en elle. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise et haleta dans son oreille. Alors qu'il la laissait s'habituer, elle le mordit, presque violement. Grognant, il commença des allers-retours en elle sans aucune douceur. Et cela ne semblait être un souci au vue des gémissements et halètements. Quand elle murmura des mots incohérents à son oreille, Jason accéléra et se laissa aller un peu plus. Il savait qu'il était un peu brusque mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure alors qu'elle commençait à griffer son dos en lâchant des petits cris. Lui-même laissait parfois échapper des petits bruits de plaisir. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité ou un petit instant, il sentit qu'il allait exploser en elle. Il refoula cependant un peu son plaisir pour qu'elle vienne avant. Il embrassa durement la nuque de Lizzie et mordilla la zone érogène jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se tendre sous lui. Quand elle se resserra finalement autour de lui, il se laissa glisser aussi sur la pente de son orgasme sans arrêter ses mouvements. Quand il reprit totalement conscience des autres choses que Lizzie, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle était toujours dans son plaisir alors il embrassa doucement son visage pour la ramener à lui. Quand elle répondit à son baiser, il commença à sortir d'elle. Le gémissement qu'elle poussa le fit s'arrêter.

-Lizzie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Si tu bouges, je te tue, murmura-t-elle.

Jason sourit doucement et se laissa simplement reposer sur elle. Il resta en elle alors qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Ils restèrent en silence tout en écoutant les bruits dans la ville. La main de Lizzie s'égara doucement dans son dos. Quand elle toucha les griffures qu'elle avait faites, il frissonna et il la sentit se tendre sous lui. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rappeler qu'il était toujours en elle et pour comprendre qu'il avait durci à nouveau.

Il embrassa doucement la peau de ses seins. Il ne fallut que quelques caresses pour qu'ils soient à nouveau excités. Quand elle lâcha un petit gémissement, Jason sortit puis rentra à nouveau en elle doucement. Cette fois-ci, il se concentra sur les caresses qu'il lui donna et qu'il reçu. Ils le firent calmement, en douceur. Ils laissèrent le plaisir monter doucement. Jason apprécia particulièrement quand elle se retrouva sur lui et qu'il avait une vue complète sur son corps. De ses seins qui rebondissait à son ventre qui se contractait imperceptiblement et de son expression qui changeait délicatement. Quand leur plaisir eut explosé, Lizzie se laissa couler contre lui. Sa joue collée sur son torse, elle respira à fond. Quand il sortit d'elle, elle se détendit sur lui. Son front se retrouva dans sa nuque et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Jason sourit doucement et tira la couette sur leur corps enlacé. Une fois au chaud, il referma ses bras sur son corps et ferma les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

C’est la lumière du soleil qui le réveilla. Il n’ouvrit pas directement les yeux. Il pouvait sentir Lizzie complètement détendue dans ses bras et cela le faisait se sentir réellement bien en cet instant. Il était au chaud avec quelqu’un qui lui faisait totalement confiance. Pour peu, il penserait que c’était un rêve ou un piège.   
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu’il fit fut de la regarder. Une partie du foulard avait glissé, il détailla doucement les longs cils sombre de Lizzie avant de le remonter légèrement. Quand son doigt effleura sa peau, Lizzie remua. Jason regarda son nez se froncer doucement alors qu’elle sortait du sommeil. Il perçu un instant de doute avant qu’elle ne se rappelle de la veille et que tout son corps se détente contre lui. Jason la sentit se rapprocher au plus près de lui. Aucun d’eux ne parla tandis que Jason caressait tendrement le dos. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment au point que Jason se demanda si elle ne s’était rendormie.  
-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
-11 heures, répondit le justicier.   
Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras alors qu’elle lâchait un quoi paniqué.  
-Il est 11 heures, répéta-t-il.  
-Merde !   
Il regarda avec surprise Lizzie se lever et essayer de se guider avant de s’écraser lamentablement au sol.  
-Lizzie ?  
-J’ai un dîner officiel avec Grand-Père, expliqua-t-elle en frottant la zone rouge de son genou.  
-Okey. Je vais remettre mon casque et tu pourras retirer le bandeau, okey ? Quand tu seras prête, je t’amenais chez toi.  
-Okey, je peux utiliser ta douche ?  
Jason se stoppa.  
-J’ai plus d’eau…  
-Hein ?  
-Il y a un dégât des eaux dans le bâtiment, expliqua Jason. Toutes les arrivées ont été coupées.  
Le visage de Lizzie était défait.   
-Tant pis, je me laverais là-bas, murmura-t-elle.   
Jason sourit et alla chercher son casque. Quand ce fut bon, elle retira son bandeau. La première chose qu’elle vit fut le corps nu de Jason. Il la vit donc rougir doucement avant de lever les yeux vers son casque.  
-Heu… je vais aller m’habiller, murmura-t-elle en pointant la salle de bain.  
Jason hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin et alla lui-même enfiler un jeans et un pull. Se rappelant soudain que le pull et le t-shirt de Lizzie était hors d’état, il sélectionna un de ses sweat-shirts Nirvana.  
-T’aimes bien Nirvana ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
-Tu aimes bien respirer ? répliqua-t-elle en attachant son soutien gorge.  
Elle se retourna vers elle avec un regard plein de jugement. Comme si l’idée qu’elle n’aime pas ce groupe n’aurait jamais du l’effleurer. En réponse, il lui lança le pull et la regarda l’enfiler. Il ne put empêcher un genre de fierté masculine et une possessivité déplacée le réchauffer lorsque qu’il la vit flotter dans son pull. Quand elle fut prête, Jason la guida jusque l’entrée de l’appartement. Là, il lui banda à nouveau les yeux. Il profita de son aveuglement pour enlever son casque et embrasser doucement les lèvres de Lizzie. Elle répondit avec la même douceur.  
Il la déposa à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez elle et l’embrassa longuement avant de partir. Il ne la vit même pas enlever le bandeau. Il roula jusqu’au Manoir Wayne et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
-Monsieur Jason, le salua Alfred. Vous rentrez bien tard.  
Alfred le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Jason hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il prit une boite de céréales quelconque avant de monter pour rejoindre sa chambre.   
-On s’est bien amusé ?  
Jason regarda Damian, es-ce que Dick lui avait dit pour hier ? Et pourquoi tout le monde avait ce sourire grivois. Agacé, il rejoint sa chambre et enleva son pull avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. La chaleur de Lizzie lui manquait déjà. Vraiment.   
Après avoir plus ou moins grignoté les céréales, Jason se releva pour prendre une douche. Il partit ensuite à la salle d’entrainement. Tim était déjà là, bien qu’il semblait plus absorbé par son téléphone. Jason commença doucement et se mit en forme. Il alterna entre plusieurs exercices, enlevant son t-shirt pour évité de le remplir de sueur. Alors qu’il tirait dans les cibles contre le mur, il entendit la porte s’ouvrir.  
-Jason ?   
Jason se tendit en entendant la voix surprise de Bruce. Il vida son chargeur et se retourna vers lui. Celui-ci le regardait avec un rictus amusé. Cependant, il ne dit rien se contentant de le saluer avant de partir. Tim quand à lui regardait son frère avec amusement.  
-On va rencontrer quelqu’un ? lui demanda-t-il.  
Jason fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi ils parlaient tous ? Et soudain, la raison de l’amusement d’Alfred et de Damian fut claire. Lizzie l’avait mordu hier. Jason toucha la morsure du bout des doigts et ricana. Elle devait vraiment être voyante.   
-Tu as aussi des traces de griffes dans le dos, l’informa Tim en partant de la pièce avec un petit sourire. À ta place, je ne dirais rien à Dick, il deviendrait fou et voudrait la rencontrer.  
Jason hocha la tête amusé mais il était concentré sur les marques. En avait-il laissé sur elle ? Es-ce que ça allait lui porter préjudice ? Et surtout, pourquoi il n’était pas dérangé par le fait qu’elle l’ait marqué. D’habitude, il détestait quand une des ses amantes le marquait. Mais Elizabeth n’était pas une des amantes. Elle était son amie. Et ils avaient fait une bêtise. C’est tout.  
Fier de sa réflexion, Jason partit prendre une nouvelle douche, prenant totalement involontairement le chemin opposé à la voix de Dick.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Red Hood sauva Lizzie plusieurs fois et ils passèrent un peu de temps à se balader et parler. Il fallut attendre 5 jours avant qu’ils ne réitèrent leur « bêtise » puis à nouveau 9 jours. Au final, Lizzie savait exactement où se trouvait l’appartement de Red Hood même si elle se laissait tout de même bander les yeux à chaque fois. Par contre, le jeu d’identité continua et même si il lui parlait plus, elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était.   
Après un moment, Jason put ré-emménager dans son appartement et elle se permit de rester pour le petit déjeuner parfois. Jason trouvait cela vraiment intéressant de la voir évoluer dans son appartement, parfois même dans ses vêtements à lui.  
Bien sûr, tout n’étais pas rose, Grand-Père avait beaucoup crié sur la jeune fille en lui ordonnant de ne plus sortir autant. Jason savait que le majordome essayait de la retenir, il avait d’ailleurs enragé quand il avait vu des bleus sur les poignets de son amie.   
Aujourd’hui, Jason attendait dans un café en face de l’université de Lizzie, il voulait la voir agir dans son environnement naturel. Le mois d’avril étant étonnement clément, les étudiants portaient des vêtements plus légers. Lizzie aussi. Elle abordait une jupe plissée à carreau noir et gris avec un vieux t-shirt metalica gris. Elle portait aussi une des ses chemises à capuches rouge sang, qui la faisait franchement flotter, et des converses hautes noire. Même d’en face, Jason pouvait voir les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et le regard froid qu’elle avait donné à une personne qui l’avait dérangée. Elle semblait si froide envers tout le monde. Jason l’observa jouer un moment avec son téléphone avant d’envoyer un sms. Qu’il reçu un instant plus tard.  
« Faisons des bêtises ».  
Jason sourit comme un débile avant de lui envoyer une réponse favorable. Quelques instants plus tard, il la suivait à travers les rues jusqu’à son appartement. Quand elle fut devant sa porte, elle sortit un bandeau de son sac à dos et le noua efficacement autour de ses yeux. Elle toqua ensuite à la porte et attendit. Jason s’approcha derrière elle et souffla dans son oreille. Il l’entendit prendre une brusque respiration alors qu’elle se retournait vers lui.  
-Red ?  
Pour toute réponse, Jason colla son corps contre elle et embrassa sa nuque. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se laissa couler contre lui et lui donna tout accès. Il ne fallut que quelque instant pour qu’ils soient nus dans le lit et en sueur. S’unissant encore et encore, parfois plus violemment que d’autres. Quand ils prirent enfin une pause, Jason se permit de fumer une cigarette. Il aimait la façon dont Lizzie fronçait le nez quand il le faisait alors qu’il savait qu’elle adorait l’odeur sur lui. Comme il l’avait deviné, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa son nez dans son cou.  
-Journée de merde ? demanda Jason en tirant longuement sur la cigarette.  
Elle hocha la tête et il resserra son bras autour d’elle. Il lui laissa le temps de venir à elle.  
-Je pense que Grand-Père me cherche un mari.  
Jason se raidit mais continua les caresses. Lizzie soupira et se déplaça carrément sur lui. Elle adorait faire ça même si il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
-Il dit qu’à 18 ans je suis majeur et donc prête à être mariée. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me marier Red, pas maintenant et pas avec un mec que je ne connais pas. Et surtout pas pour rester comme un trophée, enfermée à l’intérieure d’une maison sans âme. Je préfère sauter d’un pont.  
Jason serra plus fermement le bras de Lizzie à cette dernière phrase.  
-Si jamais cela devait arriver, répondit Jason, je viendrais te kidnapper avant la cérémonie.  
Lizzie sourit et embrassa sa clavicule.  
-T’as intérêt ou je ferais fuiter ton numéro sur les réseaux.  
Jason ricana. Il en était sûr. Soudain, la jeune fille se redressa et le pencha la tête vers lui comme pour le regarder.  
-T’as quel âge ? Juste pour savoir si t’es pas genre un pédophile ou…  
-Putain Lizzie, rigola Jason. J’ai 21 ans, je ne suis pas un pédophile.  
-Bah… techniquement la première fois qu’on à fait des bêtises j’étais mineur…  
Jason se tut. Alors oui, c’est vrai, il avait légèrement occulté cette information. Alors qu’il cherchait quoi répondre. Une sonnerie résonna dans l’appartement.  
-C’est le mien, dit Lizzie en se redressant.   
Jason fouilla un instant dans les vêtements au bout du lit et trouva miraculeusement le téléphone de la jeune fille.   
-C’est une alarme, l’informa Jason. Pour un souper.  
Lizzie soupira.  
-C’est aujourd’hui, se lamenta-t-elle, j’avais complètement zappé.   
Jason laissa tomber le téléphone sur le pied du lit et remonta jusqu’à elle. Il embrassa doucement son épaule.  
-C’est grave si tu es en retard ? demanda-t-il.  
-Très.  
-Tu restes un peu, lui demanda-t-il en mordillant sa nuque.  
-Carrément, gémit-elle.  
-Parfait.

Jason ramena Lizzie mais la rapprocha un peu plus que d’habitude. Cependant, alors qu’il allait cacher les yeux de Lizzie pour l’embrasser une dernière fois, il remarqua un reflet métallique. Instinctivement, il attrapa le bras de Lizzie qui attrapait son sac et la mit derrière lui.  
-Red ?  
Il lui intima le silence et attrapa une de ses armes. Lizzie avala douloureusement et le suivit alors qu’il avançait vers le portail grand ouvert. Jason remarqua directement ce qui avait attiré son regard. Un katana figé dans le torse d’un vieil homme a genoux dos contre la façade de la maison.  
-Grand-Père !  
Jason ne put retenir Lizzie alors qu’elle s’élançait vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci releva la tête, visiblement encore vivant. En l’examinant rapidement, Jason se rendit compte que la lame le blessait assez douloureusement mais pas assez pour le tuer. En tout cas s’il avait été un jeune homme. Jason appela les secours tout en faisait en surveillant les alentours.  
-Elizabeth.  
Lizzie releva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui la regardait.  
-Ne pleure pas, ce n’est qu’une petite égratignure.  
Lizzie fit un bruit de gorge étrange mais hocha la tête.  
-Tu vas partir avec le jeune homme, dit-il. Tu prends quelques affaires, le thé et tu pars te cacher.  
Red Hood releva la tête et le regarda avec étonnement. L’homme lui demandait vraiment d’emmener Lizzie en insistant sur du thé.  
-Il ne faut pas que l’on te trouve, tu es en sécurité tant que tu ne sais rien. Dans ta chambre, derrière la peinture de Kim Sou, il y a de quoi survivre. Prend et vas-t-en. Maintenant Elizabeth.  
Lizzie hésita mais suivit les ordres de son Grand-Père. Laissant Jason avec lui.  
-Vous devez continuer à la protéger.  
Red Hood regarda le vieil homme, dès que Lizzie était rentrée dans la maison, il avait perdu toute sa superbe et semblait au bord de la mort. Ses mots étaient plus des murmures qu’autre chose. Il vit l’homme sortir un papier de sa veste et le tendre à Jason. Celui-ci hésita mais le prit et l’ouvrit.  
C’était un contrat. Entre Lee Hyung Sik et Gong Junho. Un contrat qui promettait une trêve. Tant qu’Elizabeth Kim ne représentait aucune menace pour l’empire. Jason releva le regard vers le vieil homme.  
-Protégez là.  
À ce moment-là, Lizzie revint avec une boîte en bois dans les mains, un petit sac à dos et un sac. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Son Grand-père attrapa sa main et la fit tomber à genoux face à elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien.  
-Tu t’es enfuie après que je t’ai forcé à accepter un mariage. Tu as eu vraiment peur de moi et de l’homme. Tu as fuis et tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir.  
Jason fronça les sourcils en voyant Lizzie hocher la tête alors que ses yeux se voilait. Gong Junho le regarda et lui fit comprendre qu’ils devaient partir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Jason regardait Lizzie. Ça faisait 2 jours qu’elle était chez lui. Quand il avait parlé avec elle, il s’était rendu compte qu’elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qu’il s’était passé. Son Grand-Père l’avait hypnotisée et vu la facilitée avec laquelle il l’avait fait, ce n’était pas la première fois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire ou pas ?  
-Red ? Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber à coté de lui sur le sofa.  
-Lizzie, imaginons que je sache quelque chose sur une personne mais que ça changerait toute sa vie.  
-C’est pour une de tes enquêtes ? demanda Lizzie.  
-Oui.  
Jason fut content que Lizzie ne puisse voir son visage. Sinon elle aurait sut qu’il mentait.  
-Je pense que tu dois faire ce que tu penses le mieux. Mais savoir ce qui est le mieux c’est bien plus compliqué. Parce qu’il y a le mieux pour la personne, pour les autres, pour toi et même à long ou court termes.  
Jason soupira. Il prit la main de Lizzie et la serra contre lui.  
-C’est comme ça que je résonne quand j’ai envie de voir ton visage, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je me rends bien compte que cela ne concerne pas que moi et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger en sachant qui tu es. Je pourrais dire que je garderais le secret pour toujours mais on ne sait pas de quoi est fait la vie ni comment je réagirais sous la torture, quand bien même tu comptes pour moi.  
Jason la regarda dans les yeux. Puis il leva la main et la posa pour qu’elle ne puisse plus voir. Il enleva son maque et l’embrassa longuement. Elle y répondit délicatement tout en le serrant contre elle.  
-Tout va bien, Red, tout vas bien.  
Jason ne savait pas comment elle savait qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien mais il se laissa faire.  
Plus tard, alors que Lizzie s’était endormie sur le sofa, Jason se rhabilla et laissa un petit mot où il l’a prévenait qu’il reviendrait peut-être tard. Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et partit pour la Manoir Wayne. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Bruce.   
-Bruce, le salua-t-il.  
L’homme était assis à son bureau et releva un regard perçant vers lui. Jason avait l’impression que rien n’avait changé depuis 7 ans. Le bureau ne s’était qu’un peu fourni mais Bruce restait le même. Peut-être un peu plus imposant. Surtout dans cet environnement. Le bureau lui avait toujours semblé intimidant avec ce noir et les pointes de rouges. Il y avait assez de livres pour couvrir un mur entier et un petit salon dans le bureau renforçait un faux sentiment d’intimité.   
-J’ai reçu ton message, dit Bruce en se levant pour s’assoir sur l’un des fauteuils. De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
Jason hésita. Puis il s’assit en face de son mentor, derrière la table basse en bois sombre.  
-Elizabeth.  
-Ta petite amie ?  
Jason sentit quelque chose remuer en lui au titre que Bruce lui donna.  
-Elle ne l’est pas. Mais je la protège en quelque sorte.   
Et il lui expliqua toute l’histoire depuis le début. Il passa rapidement sur la relation qu’ils entretenaient mais Bruce semblait avoir très bien compris. Quand il finit par ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours plus tôt, Bruce semblait soucieux.  
-Tu as le contrat ?  
Jason lui tendit le papier baigné de sang et laissa Bruce l’étudier.  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes mon aide ? demanda alors Bruce en posant le papier sur la table entre eux.  
Jason hésita et se renfonça dans les cousins pour se donner contenance.  
-Elizabeth compte pour moi. Je l’apprécie et je souhaite qu’elle soit en sécurité. Mais, surtout, je pense qu’il y a une histoire beaucoup plus grande derrière tout ça.  
Bruce scruta son fils adoptif et ce qu’il vit du lui plaire car il hocha la tête avant de lui aussi se renfoncer dans les cousins.  
-Gong Junho est arrivé à Gotham il y a environ 20 ans, il était assez solitaire. Il avait deux adolescents avec lui. Lee Hyung Sik et Lee Ji Soo. Ji Soo avait mon âge et son frère avait 5 ans de plus. Leur parents étaient décédé alors c’est lui qui s’occupaient d’eux. Mais Hyung Sik est vite partit vers le coté criminel de la ville. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il s’est passé mais un jour, Ji Soo a disparut. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il est devenu. En attendant, son frère a continué à grimper dans les crimes. Il est devenu l’un des chefs du clan coréen de la ville. Je n’ai pas trop suivit ce qu’il faisait. Je sais juste qu’il a été marié à une héritière de clan et qu’elle est morte. C’est plus ou moins à ce moment là que Ji Soo a disparut. Des pistes laissent penser qu’il a tenté de prendre la place de son frère mais j’ai de sérieux doutes.  
Jason hocha la tête.  
-Es-ce que tu penses que je devrais lui dire ? demanda-t-il après un silence.  
Bruce le regarda et soupira.  
-Peut-être qu’elle pourrait nous aider ou peut-être que tu ferais pire que mieux. Tu m’as dit que Gong Junho l’avait hypnotisée alors qu’es-ce qu’il a put changer d’autre dans sa mémoire. Peut-être qu’elle sait des choses qui pourrait nous aider.  
-Le contrat dit que Lee Hyung Sik la laissera en paix tant qu’elle ne saura rien…  
-Elle est déjà poursuivie depuis plusieurs mois et son Grand-Père a été attaqué. Tu penses vraiment qu’elle risque quelques choses de plus ?  
Jason hocha la tête et soupira. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être facile. Bruce lui dit qu’il se pencherait sur le dossier et Jason sortit du bureau, le papier enfuit dans sa poche. Sur le chemin, il croisa Tim qui le salua tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.   
-Hello Jay.  
-Tu sembles étonnement heureux, répondit Jason.  
-Oui, mon amie Enola m’a enfin répondu après des longs jours de silence.  
-Enola ? Demanda Jason, sûr de ne connaitre personne de ce nom.  
-Oui, c’est mon amie sur mon jeu.   
Tim montra l’écran de téléphone à son frère et parla volontiers de son amie alors qu’ils marchaient vers le garage.   
-C’est cool que t’ais trouvé une amie, sourit Jason.  
-Ouais, c’est vraiment chouette parce que on est pas obligé de tout se dire tant qu’on garde confiance et que ce qui est caché est pour notre bien. Bref, je voulais te dire que le vieux dont tu m’as parler n’a pas de blessure mortel, d’ailleurs les médecins étaient vraiment surpris, il devrait rentrer chez lui assez vite.  
Jason hocha la tête et salua son frère avant de partir. Il prit son temps pour revenir à l’appartement.  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu’il entendit fut la musique qui résonnait dans tout l’appartement. Il reconnu sans trop de mal le groupe qui était sur le premier sweat qu’elle lui avait emprunté, Nirvana. Il avança jusqu’au salon où elle n’était pas. Mais il la repéra rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de remuer dans un poêle tout en se déhanchant sur la musique. Le tout habillé dans seulement un de ses t-shirt.  
-Hate me, Do it and do it again, Waste me! [Rape me – Nirvana]  
Jason sourit en attendant la phrase suivante. Elle chantait étonnement mal.  
-Rape me my friend ! {Viole moi, mon ami}  
-C’est une demande ou un ordre ?   
Lizzie sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa poêle. Quand elle se retourna pourtant, son regard était remplit de chaleur. Elle regarda longuement Red Hood avant de se retourner. Elle éteint la taque et se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Jason la regarda avec un petit sourire et la regarda faire tomber le bout de tissus inutile. Il la laissa s’approcher avant de se jeter sur elle.  
Jason se réveilla avec une douleur dans le cou. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il s’était endormi avec son casque. Il grogna à la sensation désagréable. Ça avait été certes très excitant de coucher avec Lizzie avec son casque, et visiblement elle avait aussi aimé ça, mais maintenant, c’était beaucoup moins bien. En se rendant compte que Lizzie n’était pas là, il enleva le casque. En humant un peu, il comprit qu’elle était retournée aux fourneaux. Il en profita donc pour prendre une bonne douche. Quand il la rejoint un peu plus tard, elle était encore en train de danser devant la cuisinière avec une stupide chemise ample. En la regardant s’agiter et parfois chanter dans sa spatule, Jason ne put que sourire. Il trouvait étonnent de voir à quel point ça lui semblait être une évidence. Lizzie dans sa cuisine en train de danser. C’était un truc qu’il voulait voir tout les jours. C’était à ça que devait ressembler le reste de sa vie. De pouvoir rentrer à l’appartement après une ronde et de voir Lizzie rayonnante et pleine de joie. Il voulait se réveiller tout les jours et la voir. Il voulait se disputer avec elle parce qu’elle lui avait encore piqué ses fringues ou parce qu’elle voulait absolument regarder un Barbie ou un Disney. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras alors qu’elle pleurait la mort de Mufasa. Il voulait qu’elle reste.  
Il était amoureux de Lizzie.   
Cette pensée le fit presque tomber. Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était amoureux d’elle. Lui. Il ne pensait pas un jour ressentir ça. Il était amoureux de Lizzie. Alors qu’elle était en danger de mort. Quelqu’un essayait de l’enlever et il était amoureux d’elle. Quelqu’un venait d’essayer d’assassiner son Grand-Père et il était amoureux d’elle. Ce même Grand-Père qui l’avait hypnotisée et il était amoureux d’elle.  
Jason inspira et rejoint la chambre. Il avait besoin d’air. Il enleva le casque et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il devait respirer. Au même moment, il entendit la porte de son appartement s’ouvrir en un grand claquement. Il reconnu directement la voix de Dick mais fut incapable de bouger alors il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Il entendit vaguement Lizzie dire qu’il dormait. Il l’entendit tempêter en disant que Dick devait le laisser dormir.   
-C’est bon Lizzie, finit-il par dire plus ou moins fort.   
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et Dick entra.  
-Si vous l’emmerdez, je vous arrache les yeux, eu-t-il le temps d’entendre avant que Dick ne ferma la porte avec un sourire en coin.  
Jason releva un peu la tête pour regarder son frère enlever le masque sur ses yeux.  
-Bruce m’avait prévenu qu’elle était là mais je pensais qu’elle serait genre… je ne sais pas enfermée dans une chambre et tout. Elle sait qui on est ?  
Jason secoua la tête et continua de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre. En tendant la main, il attrapa une cigarette et l’alluma pour fumer.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda Dick après un moment.  
Jason hocha la tête. Dick le regarda fixement avant d’hausser les épaules et de partager les informations qu’ils avaient déjà recueillis. Tout ce que Jason savait déjà plus ou moins.   
-Tu as trouvé d’autres infos ? demanda Dick quand il s’arrêta.  
Jason hocha la tête écrasant sa deuxième cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
-Je suis amoureux d’elle, avoua-t-il.  
Dick stoppa sa marche et regarda Jason. Le justicier était allongé sur le dos, la tête pendant dans le vide, le regard vers l’extérieur. Jason remonta la tête et regarda Dick.  
-Je suis amoureux de Lizzie, répéta-t-il en gardant son regard dans les yeux de Dick.  
Et soudain, Dick comprit pourquoi Jason semblait si défait. Pourquoi il n’était pas tout de suite apparut quand il était entré violement dans l’appartement. Pourquoi il se cachait dans la chambre et pourquoi il avait à peine bouger. La peur dans les yeux de Jason semblait littéralement avaler tout ce qui pourrait apporter de joyeux dans cette annonce. Le pauvre était terrifié de ressentir quelque chose pour Lizzie. Dick ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait rien vus venir, quand il les avait vu la dernière fois, il avait sentit. Déjà, Lizzie n’avait pas eu l’air horrifiée de voir Jason massacré des gens devant elle. Ensuite, elle avait pus le calmer et enfin, elle avait comprit qu’elle était de trop. Cette fille était exactement le type de fille qu’il fallait pour Jason. À part qu’elle était un risque. Elle était une cible et aucun humain n’était infaillible. Hors, depuis la trahison de sa propre mère, Jason avait encore plus de mal à faire confiance. Ce qui n’était pas peu dire.   
-Et bien, commença-t-il prudemment, qu’es-ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Comment ça qu’es-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Jason avec un regard sombre.  
-Tu vas l’éloigner de toi ? Tu vas la tuer ? Ou tu pourrais la vendre à ses ennemis ? Ou, si tu la veux en vie, tu pourrais l’envoyer à New-York, je suis sûr que Superman serait ravi…  
-Je ne vais pas laisser Lizzie entre les mains de Superman ou la vendre ni même m’éloigner d’elle ! Ici, les gens ne savent même pas qu’elle est là, tout le monde pense qu’elle a disparut dans l’attaque contre son grand père. Lizzie est en sécurité auprès de moi et je ne laisserais personne me la prendre !  
Dans sa tirade, Jason avait bondit de son lit et c’était mit entre la porte et son frère. Prêt à se battre pour elle.  
-Bien, sourit Dick. Maintenant que tu sais que tu veux qu’elle reste auprès de toi, comment on procède.  
Jason regarda Dick. Comment ça maintenant qu’il savait ? Oh. En disant tout ça, Dick venait juste de couper tout projet qu’il pourrait avoir d’éloigner Lizzie. En le surprenant comme ça, avant qu’il ne puisse réfléchir, Dick l’avait obligé à dire ce que lui, Jason, voulait réellement en dehors de tout ce que la sécurité voudrait ou de ce que quelqu’un pourrait le convaincre. Jason sourit à son frère.  
-Je vais lui parler, je vais lui dire ce que son Grand-Père m’a dit, décida Jason. Je vais lui demander si elle souhaite savoir qui je suis et si elle le veut, je lui dirais.   
Dick hocha la tête.  
\- Si il y a un souci, commence-t-il. Il faudra un plan B.  
Jason regarda son frère dans les yeux et murmura doucement :  
-Si je disparais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, si je ne suis plus en contact pendant plus 24 heures, je veux que tu viennes ici et que tu emmènes Lizzie au Manoir Wayne. Qu’elle sache qui je suis ou pas. Si je disparais, je veux que vous la protégiez. Je veux qu’elle soit protégée par tous les moyens, public ou non.  
Dick, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul à l’idée que Jason puisse disparaitre, à nouveau, finit par hocher la tête avec réticence.   
-Je te promets que je prendrais soin d’elle dans tout les cas, s’engagea Dick fermement.  
Jason hocha la tête, il avait confiance en Dick pour protéger Lizzie, il l’a connaissait et il savait l’importance qu’elle avait. Ils prirent encore quelques instants pour travailler sur quelques plans avant que Lizzie ne toque doucement à la porte.  
-Red ? Vous voulez à manger ?  
Jason sourit en entendant la fébrilité de Lizzie à travers la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait déranger et en même temps elle semblait si inquiète. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur.   
-On arrive, lui répondit-il et même lui pouvait maintenant entre cette chaleur dans sa voix.   
-Attend !   
Elle entrouvrit la porte et fit passer sa main avec une casquette. Dick la prit et en sortit des lunettes de soleil et un masque noir qui couvrait le bas du visage.  
\- Comme ça tu n’auras pas ton casque tout froid, expliqua Lizzie avant de repartir vers la cuisine.  
Dick sourit à son frère qui semblait littéralement briller sous l’attention. Jason enfila le masque, les lunettes de soleil et la casquette.   
-En soi, tes traits les plus distinctifs restent tes cheveux, surtout ta mèche blanche, et tes yeux, commenta Dick. Et tout est caché avec ça.  
Ils rejoignirent donc la jeune fille. Jason vit avec amusement, qu’elle regarda tout son corps pour voir s’il avait été blessé avant de sourire à Dick.  
-Vous aimez la cuisine coréenne ? demanda-t-elle en posant un assortiment de plein de nourriture sur la table.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Jason salua Dick lorsque celui-ci partit après le délicieux repas de Lizzie. Il rejoint ensuite celle-ci sur le canapé où elle regardait pour ce qui lui semblait la 100ème fois un Barbie.  
-Lizzie, l’appela-t-il.  
Comme si elle avait sentit que c’était important, la jeune fille mit son film sur pause et se redressa pour s’asseoir en indien face à lui.  
-Tu t’es décidé, demanda-t-elle.  
Jason ne dit rien et la regarda simplement. Même si son visage était encore caché, il avait l’impression qu’elle voyait encore plus en lui.  
-Es-ce que tu veux savoir ou pas ? demanda-t-il.  
-Ca t’aiderait ? Où ça te mettrait en danger ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Aucun des deux, menti-t-il. Je veux savoir si tu veux savoir.  
Lizzie ne souriait plus dut tout, ses yeux whisky étaient plus que sérieux et ça glaça un peu Jason. Il eu tout de même le temps de remarqué que les teintes d’ambre était différent, celui de gauche semblait plus clair. Ça la rendait encore plus spécial décida-t-il.   
-Je pense, finit-elle par dire, que j’aimerais savoir. Mais j’ai peur que ce soit mauvais.  
Jason sourit et s’assit face à elle. Il prit sa main.  
-Okey. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu es venue ici ?  
-Eh bien, je me suis enfuie de chez Grand-Père parce qu’il voulait forcer un mariage. L’homme m’a vraiment fait peur et Grand-Père aussi alors j’ai fuis. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, Red.  
Jason remarqua qu’elle avait dit mot pour mot ce que son Grand-Père lui avait dit.  
-Non, dit-il. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Je t’ai raccompagné là-bas et on a trouvé ton grand-père blessé. Il t’a ordonné d’aller chercher tes affaires et de partir avec moi. Je pense qu’il t’a hypnotisée.   
Lizzie le regarda avec surprise avant de rire nerveusement.  
-Red…  
-Lizzie, le coupa Jason, je t’assure que c’est ce qu’il c’est passé.  
Il sortit ensuite son téléphone où il montra une image de caméra surveillance de la maison où son Grand-père était blessé alors qu’ils ne partaient. Lizzie était sur la photo, son sac avec elle.   
\- Je… je ne comprends pas, murmure-t-elle. Je vais aller faire du thé.  
Jason la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle semblait un peu perdue. Il l’a laissa réfléchir en faisant son thé. Il remarqua vaguement que c’était le thé de la boite qui venait de son grand-père. Il se souvint de l’insistance de son grand-père pour qu’elle prenne la boite. Il se souvint aussi combien il était surpris en voyant Lizzie boire de ce thé tout les jours presque à la même heure. Il se souvint aussi de l’odeur étrange du thé et du symbole sur la boite. C’était le symbole de Léthé. La déesse de l’oubli.  
-Lizzie, s’écria-t-il en se jetant sur la jeune fille. Depuis quand tu prends ce thé ?  
La jeune fille sembla surprise. Elle réfléchit.  
-Depuis que je vis avec Grand-Père, dit-elle. Il insiste pour que j’en prenne tout les jours. Il dit que c’est bon pour ma santé.  
-Lizzie, je pense que ce thé aide ta mémoire à ne pas se souvenir, peut-être même que cela a aidé ton grand-père à t’hypnotisé.   
-Quoi ? Red, c’est juste du thé.  
-Qu’es-ce qu’il se passe quand tu ne le prends pas ?  
-Je le prends tout les jours ! S’offusqua-t-elle. Je n’oublie jamais !  
-Oh, s’il te plait Lizzie, en 3 ans, tu as déjà du oublier de prendre ton thé !  
-Non !  
Jason remarqua que Lizzie semblait vraiment paniquée. En faite, elle agissait vaguement comme une droguée. Comme si elle devait prendre le thé mais qu’elle ne savait pas pourquoi.   
-Lizzie, Lizzie, okey, tout va bien, écoute, vas t’asseoir et respire, je vais te faire ton thé. Tout va bien okey ?  
Lizzie continuait à le regarder avec un peu de panique dans les yeux.   
-Lizzie, chérie, vas t’asseoir, je t’amène le thé.  
Jason lui sourit doucement et elle le finit par aller doucement vers le sofa. Ni une ni deux, Jason se tourna vers l’eau qu’elle faisait chauffer et sur la boite de thé déjà ouverte. Il sortit un petit sachet et le mit dans une petite boite. Ensuite, il prit un des thés qui trainait dans ses armoires et qui sentait plus ou moins pareil pour le plonger dans l’eau. Pendant que cela infusait, il envoya un message à Tim pour savoir s’il pouvait venir récupérer quelque chose pour l’analyser le plus rapidement possible. Il lui répondit qu’il arrivait dans 5 minutes. Ensuite, Jason commença à chercher des indices dans la boite. Pour cela, il enleva les lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir. Il remarqua que la boite était chêne et très bien travaillée. Les motifs étaient tous en lien avec la déesse Léthé comme il l’avait remarqué. À l’intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de sachet, comme si il avait été remplit juste avant l’attaque.  
-Red ?  
Jason releva la tête et apporta la tasse chaude à Lizzie. Il pria pour qu’elle soit trop bouleversée pour remarquer la différence de gout. Mais étonnement, la jeune fille affona littéralement la boisson. Le gout n’avait même pas dût effleurer sa langue. Pourtant il avait plein de souvenirs d’elle buvant les thés de l’appartement en les savourant longuement. Es-ce qu’elle buvait toujours les thés de son grand-père comme ça ?  
-Je vais… je vais me coucher, murmura-t-elle.  
Jason hocha la tête et la regarda partir vers la chambre avec inquiétude. Il pinça l’arrête de son nez et sursauta. Il n’avait pas remis les lunettes et elle n’avait rien vu ? A quel point était-elle bouleversée ? Es-ce qu’il s’était trompé ? Peut-être aurait-il du ne rien dire. Il avait tout foiré. Encore.  
Jason retourna à la cuisine et regarda la boite de thé. Dans un élan de colère, il la jeta au sol et shoota dedans. Il entendit vaguement la boite s’écraser contre le mur. Il resta un moment les poings fermé de colère avant que quelqu’un n’ouvre la porte.  
-Y a quelqu’un ?  
-Par ici, Tim.  
Jason enleva la casquette et le masque et les posa sur la table tout en respirant à fond. Tim entra dans la cuisine et jeta un regard rapide à la boite avant de regarder son frère.   
-Hey.  
Jason hocha la tête vers lui. Tim était venu en civil, en faite, vu son sac, il venait juste de sortir de ses cours.   
-Elizabeth ? demanda Tim.  
-Elle dort, répondit Jason. C’est pour ça que je t’ai appelé, elle boit un thé étrange que son grand-père lui a donné. Elle dit que en 3 ans, elle n’a jamais manqué de le boire une fois, quand j’ai insisté, elle a agis vraiment bizarrement. On aurait dit une droguée. Mais quand je lui ai donné un autre thé, elle n’a rien remarqué. Et les motifs de la boite… je ne sais pas…  
Le visage de Tim resta impassible.  
-Je peux voir le thé ? demanda-t-il. Et la boite ? Je suppose que c’est celle qui orne le sol ?  
-Ouais, soupira Jason en prenant le sachet qu’il avait mit sur le côté.   
Tim se pencha pour ramasser la boite et l’examina.  
-On dirait qu’elle a un double fond, remarqua-t-il.   
-Hein ? demanda Jason en s’approchant.  
Effectivement, quand il se pencha sur la boite vide, il pouvait voir que le fond semblait mal replacé. D’un geste, Tim enleva le fond et une nuée de papier apparut. Tim regarda le premier.  
-C’est une genre de recette, commença-t-il. Wow, avec tout ça, le gout doit être horrible et hyper fort, remarqua-t-il.   
Jason étala le reste des papiers sur la table.   
-Regarde, pointa soudainement Tim pointant une partie de la recette qu’il tenait. C’est une formule chimique hyper pointue.  
-Tu la connais ?  
-Si je la connais, rigola Tim. Certain gang coréen l’utilise à foison. Dès qu’on les attrape, ils avalent un concentré de la formule et soudain, ils sont amnésiques. On a aussi remarqué qu’à toute petite dose et ingérée à long terme, la personne qui les ingère devient un peu plus manipulable à l’hypnose. Cependant, les doses dans ce thé ne sont pas assez puissantes pour effacer une mémoire entière.  
Jason retenait son souffle. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
-Es-ce que c’est assez pour obliger une personne à oublier une partie de sa vie ou de la manipuler pour lui faire croire qu’elle a fuit un endroit au lieu d’avoir vu un blessé ?  
-Heu… c’est très précis mais je suppose que oui. On n’a pas vraiment fait tout les tests, on n’avait pas exactement tout ce qu’il fallait pour… oh… tu parlais d’Elisabeth ?  
-Oui.  
-Heu… j’ai quand même une théorie, avoua Tim. Ta… ton amie a probablement eut ses souvenirs modifié. Or tu as dit à Bruce qu’elle ne se rappelait pas de l’accident qui a tué ses parents et on n’a pas vraiment trouvé des traces de l’accident. En tout cas, pas des traces inébranlable. On a trouvé quelques témoignages et une voiture emboutie mais pas de photo des corps ou de certificat de décès détaillé ou même de rapport sur les blessures d’Elizabeth ou de ses parents. On peut donc imaginer que ses parents sont morts de façon inconnue, peut-être violente et peut-être aussi… qu’elle était là.   
Jason retint son souffle. Et si Lizzie avait des souvenirs traumatisants ? Malgré lui, quelques uns de ses propres souvenirs remontèrent.  
-Ce que je veux dire, continua Tim. C’est qu’elle a peut-être des souvenirs terribles et qu’une partie d’elle le sait et refuse de les voir. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle a agit comme une droguée pour avoir le thé. Parce que l’idée de voir ce qui se cache derrière est terrifiante.  
Laissant le temps à Jason de comprendre tout ce qu’il venait de dire, Tim se pencha sur les autres papiers présents dans la boite. Il les tria rapidement et les prit tous en photo.  
-Regarde, indiqua-t-il à Jason. On dirait qu’elle a déjà essayé de se défaire de ce thé. Plusieurs fois. Les notes disent qu’elle avait des doutes et que certaines choses remontaient. Dans ces cas là, il augmentait la dose. La dernière fois date de cette année, en février.  
-Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle avait des trous de mémoire ?  
-Ouais, la formule reste un truc qui affecte la mémoire alors elle a put oublier des choses ou être complètement perdue pendant le temps de transition.  
Ils regardèrent encore les papiers un moment avant que Tim ne les emporte pour les analyser au Manoir Wayne et ainsi mettre au courant Bruce. Jason, lui, remit les choses qui cachaient son visage et alla dans la chambre. Lizzie dormait toujours alors il s’allongea à ses cotés. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il s’endormait.  
Par contre, il sentit quand Lizzie commença à s’agiter contre lui. Il se réveilla rapidement et essaya de comprendre le problème. Lizzie se retournait dans tout le sens, elle suait et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.  
-Lizzie ? Appela-t-il. Lizzie !  
Jason essaya de la réveiller mais Lizzie semblait coincée dans ses rêves. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, ceux-ci était dilaté et horrifier. Elle regarda autour d’elle complètement terrifiée.  
-Lizzie ? Appela doucement Jason.  
-Red ?  
Elle le regarda avant de commencé à sangloter. Jason s’approcha et la prit dans ses bras.  
-Tout va bien Lizzie, tout vas bien. Tu es avec moi. Je suis là.   
Elle se resserra contre lui. Et commença à parler en butant contre les mots.  
-Il y avait un homme. Il avait l’air si fou. Il frappait encore et encore. Puis…  
-Lizzie ?  
Mais les yeux de Lizzie semblaient hantés. Il y eu un moment puis le corps de la jeune fille devint mou et sa tête retomba contre Jason.  
-Lizzie ? S’inquiéta Jason.  
-Quel cauchemar, murmura-t-elle. Je vais aller le faire un thé.  
-Je vais te le faire, murmura Jason en embrassant son front. Je m’occupe de tout. Ne t’inquiète pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6

Cela faisait 2 semaines. 2 semaines que Jason s’occupait de remplacer le thé de Lizzie. Au départ, elle avait juste quelques cauchemars dont elle ne se rappelait pas le matin. Puis elle avait commencé à avoir des crises de panique, des moments d’absence, des moments d’hystérie. Parfois, Jason se demandait s’il ne devrait pas lui rendre son thé mais Tim et Dick lui avaient assuré que c’était mieux ainsi. Dick passait souvent pour prendre soin de Lizzie quand Red Hood devait sortir et Tim cherchait un moyen de contrer tout les effets du thé. Car même si Lizzie se rappelait sur le moment, elle oubliait tout en quelques heures. Les maigres informations qu’ils avaient pus récupérer leur prouvaient juste qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’accident de voiture.   
Il y avait autre chose qui avait attiré l’attention de Tim, l’une des mèches de Lizzie semblait perdre sa couleur. En cherchant un petit peu, Tim s’était rendu compte que cette mèche avait été teintée à de multiple reprise. Plus le temps passait, plus la teinture se détachait, laissant apparaitre une mèche blanche et surtout raide. Jason n’avait fait aucun commentaire à Lizzie qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué de son coté.   
Aujourd’hui, Jason s’était levé en ne sachant pas trop comment allait aller cette journée. Lizzie avait été réveillée toute la nuit à cause de souvenirs de torture mais surtout, cela faisait officiellement 6 ans qu’il était mort. En plus de cela, c’était l’anniversaire de Damian. Devait-il fêter cela ? Devait-il se terrer et essayer d’oublier cette horrible date ? C’était le premier anniversaire de sa mort dont il avait pleinement conscience et ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Damian était né un autre jour.  
-Red ?  
Jason releva le regard vers Lizzie, ses yeux étaient rouge de pleurs et elle semblait épuisée.  
-Hey, murmura-t-il en s’approchant doucement. Comment tu vas ma belle ?  
-Ca va, chuchota-t-elle. J’ai juste mal à la tête, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je crois que je vais dormir.  
Jason hocha la tête et embrassa son front. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la fièvre contre ses lèvres. D’un autre coté, ce n’était pas si étonnant que cela, Lizzie était moralement et physiquement épuisée. Il hésita encore un instant avec d’écrire sur un petit papier un mot pour la prévenir qu’il n’était pas là mais qu’il rentrerait bientôt. Il s’habilla ensuite et partit pour le Manoir.  
-Monsieur Jason, le salua Alfred quand il se gara. Tout le monde est dans le petit salon.  
Jason hocha la tête, remercia Alfred et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Il s’appuya un instant contre la porte pour se donner du courage. Il entendait très bien les rires excités de Dick, qui adorait beaucoup trop les anniversaires. Quand il ouvrit la porte, personne ne le remarqua. Il faillit s’étouffer quand il vit que Damian semblait essayer de tuer Dick pour lui avoir écrasé la tête dans le gâteau alors que Tim ricanait, à l’écart. Bruce n’était pas là, mais ce n’était pas si étonnant que cela. Il n’était pas vraiment présent pour ce genre de chose.  
-Jay !   
Bon, Dick venait de le repérer et avait éjecté le plus jeune pour se jeter sur lui. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce le câlin avant de se dégager après avoir compté jusque trois, c’était sa limite. Dick ne sembla pas s’en formaliser avant de le tirer au milieu du salon pour l’asseoir autour de la table.   
-Bon, commença-t-il. Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial pour nous et beaucoup plus heureux que d’habitude car nous ne fêtons que la vie aujourd’hui.  
Il lança un clin d’œil à Jason tout en levant son verre de jus d’orange. Damian gronda toute l’après midi mais Jason fut certain de l’avoir vu sourire en mangeant son gâteau beaucoup trop sucré pour le corps humain. Malgré ce qu’il pensait, la journée ne fut pas si mauvaise que cela. Il s’amusa, un petit peu, et put parler librement avec ses frères, un petit peu aussi.   
Tout le jus d’orange bu, et la vodka restée cachée aux yeux de Dick, l’obligea à aller se décharger aux toilettes. Il profita un peu du calme bienvenu en s’asseyant face au jardin. Il était tellement détendu, qu’il faillit manquer le reflet du soleil. Il se redressa, les sens en alerte. Il prit rapidement un de ses fusils et se glissa dans le jardin, il atteint rapidement la haie qui cachait le cimetière du Manoir. Jason se glissa doucement dans le dos de l’intrus et baissa son arme. C’était Bruce. Il là, seul, face à sa tombe. Il ne l’avait pas vraiment vue avant aujourd’hui, il avait un vague souvenir de quand il s’était extirpé de là mais pas beaucoup plus. La pierre tombale était en marbre, de la même manufacture que celle de Thomas et Martha Wayne. Tout aussi belle et entretenue. Le trou qu’il avait creusé pour sortir n’était plus là et l’herbe semblait être verte depuis un bon bout de temps.   
Jason rangea son arme dans holster et se mit au niveau de Bruce. L’homme, même si il devait savoir qu’il était là, ne dit rien. Il regardait juste la tombe avec un regard hanté. Jason ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas que sa tombe était dans la propriété des Wayne, il pensait qu’elle était dans un cimetière quelconque de Gotham. En réalité, cela le faisait encore plus se demander comment Bruce n’avait pas pu être au courant.   
-J’aurais voulu l’avoir remarqué, soupira Bruce si bas que Jason cru l’avoir imaginé. Les jardiniers étaient tellement effrayés de ne rien avoir vu qu’ils se sont dit que si personne ne savait que ton corps avait disparut alors il n’y avait pas de soucis.   
Jason regarda Bruce se frotter les yeux avec fatigue. Il s’obligea à parler.  
-Quand je me suis réveillé, j’étais tellement effrayé. Il faisait noir et la dernière chose dont je me rappelais c’était la chaleur de la bombe. J’avais froid, vraiment froid. Je … je t’ai appelé pour que tu m’aides, j’ai prié après toi ou après Batman mais … personne n’est venu et j’étais seul dans le noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps après j’ai réussi à sortir mais j’étais fatigué, effrayé, déshydraté et probablement un peu délirant. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose de cette nuit-là mais je sais que j’étais vraiment effrayé.  
Jason se tut, il aurait pu ajouter beaucoup de chose comme son accident, son réveil, son errance puis Talia puis le puits et enfin la haine. Mais il avait l’impression que c’était trop tôt et beaucoup trop pour leur relation. Bruce et lui ne dirent rien de plus. Jason attendit encore un petit peu avant de poser sa main sur l’épaule de Bruce.  
-Je ne suis plus là-dessous, dit-il alors en tournant Bruce vers lui. Je suis ici, tout comme Dick, Tim et Damian. Et il y en a un qui fête ses 15 ans aujourd’hui. Et s’il continue comme quand je suis parti, il aura une belle gueule de bois demain. Il a besoin de voir son père se réjouir de sa naissance, ajouta-t-il en partant.  
Quand il revint dans le petit salon, Tim le rejoint en souriant alors Dick essayait de comprendre comment Damian pouvait être pompette avec du jus de fruit. Il passa à peine 10 minutes avant que la porte ne s’ouvre à nouveau sur Bruce. Celui-ci s’était changé et ne portait qu’une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon sombre. Il sourit à Damian en lui tendant une boite recouverte de papier jaune canari. Le garçon fut ravi de découvrir un assortiment d’objet pour s’occuper de ses différents animaux. Il fut si ravi qu’il se dépêcha de remercier son père. Dick dut le retenir pour ne pas qu’il n’aille directement pomponner ses animaux.   
-Et si on faisait un portrait de tout mes fils ? demanda Bruce en les regardant.  
Les garçons sourirent et se mirent tous en ligne pour un portrait sérieux. Enfin aussi sérieux qu’il pouvait être avec Damian pompette, Dick excité comme une puce, Tim un peu joyeux aussi et Jason mort de rire. Bruce ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire en se promettant de chérir ce souvenir.  
Finalement, quand Jason partit du Manoir, le soleil se levait sur une nouvelle journée et une gueule de bois lui encombrait le cerveau. Il espérait juste que Tim filmerait le moment où Dick se rendrait compte que Damian et lui avaient allégrement tagué son visage et son dos, avec un petit peu de chance, peut-être que Captaine Dick irait travailler comme ça. Jason ricana en accélérant. Mais son amusement disparut instantanément. Son immeuble fumait. Son étage, plus précisément. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il roula jusqu’aux pieds d’un des policiers.  
-Excusez-moi, j’habite dans cet immeuble et ma petite amie est là haut, dit-il avec calme, je peux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
-On n’est pas sûr, répondit le policier avec gêne. On ne peut pas vraiment en parler avec les civils.  
-Mon frère est l’inspecteur Richard Grayson, tenta à nouveau Jason.  
-Dick ?  
Jason hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
-Okey, soupira le policier. Il y a témoin qui dit avoir vu un homme japonais emmener une adolescente évanouie quelques minutes avant que le feu ne déclare au 7ème étage.   
Jason blanchit.  
-C’est mon étage, murmura-t-il.  
Le policier se figea puis attrapa son téléphone pour lui tendre une photo.  
-C’est votre petite amie ? Qui est-elle ? Es-ce que vous connaissez l’homme ?  
-Elisabeth Kim, elle a fugué de chez elle, il y a peu de temps mais je ne reconnais pas l’homme.  
Le policier nota les informations et lui demanda de rester joignable. Mais Jason n’écoutait plus. Il avait très bien reconnu l’homme. Le majordome dont Lizzie avait peur. Monsieur Yamato.   
Il téléphona directement à Dick pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ne lui fallut que les quelques instants qu’il utilisa pour aller récupérer son costume pour que Tim et Dick retrouve la trace du majordome. Il se cachait avec Lizzie dans un entrepôt au sud de la ville.   
Le temps de revêtir son costume loin de la police et d’arriver à l’entrepôt lui paru irréel. Comment l’homme avait-il pu passer les sécurités de l’immeuble et celle mise en plus par lui et par Bruce ? Pourquoi aucune alarme n’avait sonné au Manoir ? Il s’en voulait maintenant d’avoir prit du bon temps sans lui avoir prévu de sécurité. Il aurait pu l’amener avec lui au Manoir ou rester avec elle.   
Entrer dans le bâtiment fut relativement simple et il trouva Lizzie et M. Yamato plutôt rapidement. Mais le souci fut qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Plusieurs hommes avaient les avaient rejoint dont l’un que Jason reconnu rapidement. C’était l’homme dont Bruce lui avait parlé, Lee Hyung Sik, connu sous le nom de Lee Yoo. Celui-ci était élégamment assis sur une chaise face à Lizzie dont la lèvre saignait.  
-Ca fait bien longtemps, enfant, dit-il en jetant un sourire tordu.  
Lizzie ne répondit pas mais Jason pouvait voir ses yeux fiévreux et surtout effrayé.  
\- Vous… vous êtes l’homme qui nous a attaqué, balbutia-t-elle. Vous avez tué mes parents.  
Il y eu un silence lourd avant que l’homme n’explose de rire. Il fit un signe de la main et l’un de ses hommes de main ne s’approche d’elle avec une seringue pleine d’un liquide verdâtre. Jason jura, si les renforts n’apparaissaient pas bientôt, il allait devoir intervenir seul au risque que Lizzie soit blessée.  
-Je n’ai pas tué tes parents, ricana l’homme. Enfin… pas comme tu le penses en tout cas. Tu vois, cette seringue contient un antidote à un sérum très intéressant. Ton grand-père a pensé que si tu oubliais tout, tu serais en sécurité. Cependant, il se trouve que j’ai récemment appris que l’homme qui t’as élevé t’a… offert une connaissance dont j’ai besoin. Alors lever ton amnésie est le meilleur moyen de retrouver cette connaissance. Malheureusement, ma petite fleure, tu vas horriblement souffrir. Le sevrage du sérum est si douloureux.  
Jason observa l’homme ricaner avec haine. Il entendit à peine la voix de Tim dire qu’ils étaient là qu’il sautait déjà pour faire face à ce groupe.  
-Red, sanglota Lizzie en essayant de se relever, en vain.  
-Vous vous éloignez d’elle, menaça Jason en pointant son arme sur la poitrine de Lee Yoo.   
Il vit un homme se jeter sur lui du coin de l’œil et tira sur leur chef avant de s’occuper de l’imbécile, malheureusement, Lee Yoo évita la balle. Le reste de la bataille fut assez dur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se battait en étant absolument terrifié. Terrifié que quelque chose arrive à Lizzie.   
Malheureusement, cela lui fit faire des erreurs comme lui indiqua le cri de Dick. En se retournant vers son frère, la rage de Red Hood le terrassa. Un des hommes de main de Lee Soo avait enfoncé la seringue pleine du liquide verdâtre dans la gorge de Lizzie. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur eux. Il tira une balle dans la tête de l’homme et rattrapa Lizzie qui s’effondrait. Ses lèvres viraient au bleu et tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et une fine sueur apparut.  
-Red…  
Jason sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne en entendant la voix douloureuse de Lizzie. Il essuya son visage et lui murmura des mots sans queue ni tête. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu’il se passait au dessus lui. Il y avait juste Lizzie qui le regardait.   
-Red Hood !  
Jason releva la tête et vit Red Robin, Tim, face à lui. Le regard de son frère était vraiment inquiet.  
-Elle est en état de choc. Elle a besoin de soin.  
Red Hood hocha la tête.  
-Amène-là au Manoir, grinça-t-il en la faisant glisser dans les bras de son frère. Tim… sauve-la.  
Son frère le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et hocha la tête.  
-Elle ira bien.  
Quand Tim partit, Jason abattit sans aucune pitié tout les hommes qui auraient pus vouloir les suivre. Maintenant qu’il savait que Lizzie était en sécurité, son esprit était enfin complètement, ou presque, concentré sur la bataille.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
Jason avait rarement roulé aussi vite jusqu’au manoir. Il entendait Dick lui parler à travers leurs oreillettes mais il ne comprenait aucun mot. Son esprit était focalisé sur Lizzie. Il savait qu’elle souffrait et même si il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait y faire, il voulait être là pour elle.  
-Monsieur Jason… commença Alfred quand il dérapa sur les graviers de l’allée du Manoir.  
Mais Jason n’écouta pas et courut vers l’intérieur du Manoir. Il alla directement vers l’infirmerie de la BatCave. Comme il l’avait deviné, Lizzie était là, allongée sur un des lits immaculé de la pièce tout aussi immaculée. Tim était assis à côté d’elle et regardait avec sérieux le moniteur.  
-Tim !  
L’adolescent se tourna vers lui et sans même attendre, parla.  
-L’homme n’a pas eu le temps de lui injecter tout le produit et j’ai pu en récupéré une partie mais je n’ai rien dessus, il faut que je me concentre mais le souci c’est que le cœur de Lizzie fait des embardées de dingue a certain moment et je préfère vérifier que tout va bien. Elle a un peu de fièvre mais ça ne semble pas être grave. Si tu restes à ses côtés, je pourrais chercher un moyen de savoir ce que c’est.  
Jason hocha la tête et s’assit aux côtés de Lizzie en prenant doucement la main pâle.  
-Lizzie ?   
Il sentit vaguement la main de la jeune fille se contracter sous la sienne. Un genre de gargouillis sortit de sa gorge alors qu’elle enroulait doucement ses doigts autour des siens. Il la vit ouvrir des yeux fiévreux.  
-Hey, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tout va bien, okey ? Mon frère cherche quelque chose pour t’aider, je te promets que ça va aller. Je reste près de toi.  
Il lui sembla qu’elle hocha la tête avant de refermer les yeux sans lâcher son emprise sur sa main.   
-Tim, demanda Jason un peu plus fort. Es-ce que tu trouves ?  
Il entendit des grognements venant de la BatCave qui lui indiqua clairement que non, Tim ne trouvait rien. Jason put juste poser son front sur celui de Lizzie et lui parlé doucement autant pour se calmer que pour lui dire qu'il était là.  
En entendant la porte s’ouvrir, Jason sursauta.   
-Tim ?  
-Désolé monsieur Jason, j’ai bien peur que monsieur Tim travaille encore sur le sérum. Je vous apporte de quoi vous sustentez et je vais aussi veiller sur votre amie pendant que vous prenez soin de vous.  
-Je reste ici, répondit directement Jason.  
-Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé mais la police est en haut pour prendre votre déposition et vous êtes attendu à la fête d’anniversaire de votre frère.  
-Je ne peux pas y aller ! S’énerva Jason. Lizzie a besoin de moi ! Je m’en fous de la police et je m’en fous de l’anniversaire de Damian, je l’ai fêté avec eux hier et c’était très bien comme ça.  
Alfred regarda Jason. Son garçon s’était levé et était dans une posture agressive. Pourtant, il voyait très bien le pouce qui caressait doucement la main de la jeune fille allongée.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur mais nous n’avons pas le choix. Monsieur Bruce a retardé le plus possible la police et la presse attend de vous voir à une fête familiale depuis que vous avez été légalement ressuscité. Si vous n’êtes pas là…  
Jason pinça son nez.  
-Je ne peux pas la laisser, Alfred, murmura Jason.  
-R…ed…  
Jason se pencha directement vers la jeune fille. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sans rien entre eux pour la première fois. Il lui sembla qu’elle essayait de dire quelques choses.  
-Vas-y…  
Son regard était fatigué et visiblement fiévreux mais elle lui souriait tendrement. Jason sentit son cœur se contracter. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là en pleine souffrance alors qu’il devait aller à une fête inutile qu’il avait déjà faite.   
-Monsieur, si cela peut vous rassurez, je vous assure que je ne quitterais pas les côtés de Miss Elizabeth.  
Jason hocha la tête et se pencha sur elle pour l’embrasser tendrement.  
-Je reviens le plus vite possible. Je te le promets.  
Il lui sembla que Lizzie lui souriait avant de fermer les yeux. Il s’approcha d’Alfred.  
-Prenez soin d’elle, demanda-t-il, es-ce que vous pourriez me tenir au courant ?  
Alfred eut un sourire compréhensif et posa sa main sur l’épaule du garçon.  
-Tout ira bien, monsieur Jason, et je vous promets de vous tenir au courant. Je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était de ma famille.  
Jason eut un sourire triste.  
-Elle est avec moi alors elle fait partie de votre famille, Alfred.  
Suite à cela, il embrassa une dernière fois le front de la jeune fille puis partit sans se retourner, certain que si il le faisait, il ne pourrait repartir. Tim l’attendait dans l’escalier et l’accompagna jusque sa chambre pour se changer tout en lui expliquant ce qu’il avait découvert et les pistes qu’il avait pour aider Lizzie.   
-Malheureusement, jusqu’à ce que j’aie quelque chose de concret, elle va devoir se battre. Le sérum que lui a donné Lee Yoo est agressif et attaque complètement ses défenses mentales pour qu’elle récupère sa mémoire et ça risque d’avoir un impact sur elle. Mais j’essaye de régler ça au plus vite. Dès que mon analyse est finie, j’aurais une notification.  
Jason hocha la tête. Il aurait pus parler mais il avait peur d’invectiver son frère. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour Lizzie. Il le laissa donc sur le pas de sa porte pour se doucher et se changer. Il mit des vêtements simples pour l’interrogatoire, un jeans et une chemise noire. Il essaya de ne pas se rappeler que Lizzie lui avait dit qu’il était le plus sexy dans une chemise sombre.  
-Jason ? L’interpella Dick juste devant la porte du bureau de Bruce.  
Son frère le regardait calmement et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.  
-Bruce a déjà dit que tu étais partit pour essayé de trouver Lizzie mais que tu avais juste erré dans toute la ville en vain. Inspecteur Shaggy est un peu trop consciencieux. Fais comme si tu ne savais pas du tout où elle était et ment le moins possible. Tout va bien aller Jason. Je te le promets.  
Jason hocha la tête et entra suivit de Dick. Bruce était déjà là, assis sur son fauteuil favori, face à la porte. Un homme était assis en face de lui. Il tenait une tasse et semblait tout à fait calme de parler au grand Bruce Wayne. L’homme devait être dans la quarantaine et abordait une barbe de plusieurs jours et des cheveux blancs. Clairement, l’homme n’était pas rentré chez lui depuis un moment.   
-Jason, le salua Bruce en se levant. Comment ça va ?  
Étrangement, cette question lui fit un bien fou. Parce que dans les yeux de l’homme, il voyait une réelle inquiétude. Il se contenta d’un simple hochement de tête et s’assit sur le fauteuil à coté de lui, Dick se mit juste derrière lui, debout. L’inspecteur Shaggy hocha la tête vers lui et sortit un petit carnet.  
-Bonjour monsieur Wayne, je suis l’inspecteur Horton Shaggy, je suis en charge de l’enquête sur votre amie Elizabeth Kim.  
-Ce n’était pas mon amie, c’était ma petite amie et …  
-Jason, le coupa Dick en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
L’inspecteur leva un sourcil et nota quelque chose sur son carnet.  
-Je peux vous demander depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?  
-Depuis fin janvier, je l’ai croisée quelques fois depuis et on a finit par se mettre ensemble. Quand elle a fugué de chez son grand-père, elle est venue chez moi.  
-C’est amusant, Monsieur Wayne, parce que votre petite amie a disparut le jour même où le manoir de Monsieur Gong a été attaquer. Personne n’a eut de nouvelle d’elle depuis ce moment. Et puis d’un coup, elle se fait enlever dans votre appartement.  
-Vous essayez de dire quelques choses, inspecteur Shaggy ? demanda Dick froidement.  
L’inspecteur regarda Dick puis Bruce avant de revenir à Jason. Il soupira durement.  
-Vous admettez tout de même que cette histoire est vraiment étrange. Je ne peux pas laisser ça de côté, vous comprenez ? Bon. Es-ce que votre famille a déjà rencontré Miss Kim ?   
-Dick l’a rencontrée, répondit Jason, j’ai parlé de elle au reste de la famille et Tim l’a déjà vue mais je ne pense pas qu’ils aient parlé.  
L’inspecteur hocha la tête et continua de noter. Il posa encore quelques questions. Elles devaient probablement être pertinentes mais Jason les trouvait vraiment stupide. Seul la main de Dick sur son épaules et celle de Bruce sur son avant bras le retenait de se jeter sur l’homme avant de descendre au sous-sol auprès d’elle. Au moment même où il allait craquer, la porte du bureau s’ouvrit en grand sur Damian dans un costume noir.  
-Damian ? demanda Bruce en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ma fête commence bientôt ! Pourquoi tout le monde n’est pas en bas ?   
Jason regarda avec stupeur son frère faire une moue boudeuse. Tout le monde savait que Damian n’était pas aussi emballé que cela par cette fête. Il fallut un instant à Jason pour comprendre que son frère faisait en sorte que l’inspecteur s’en aille.  
-En plus Tim a cherché après la cravate que tu lui as empruntée. Je pense qu’il a mit ta chambre à sac mais qu’il l’a trouvée.  
En disant cela, Damian le regarda dans les yeux. Jason ne fut pas vraiment sur de ce qu’il fut dit si ce n’est que l’inspecteur partit et que Dick lui permit de partir d’un hochement de la tête. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour courir jusqu’à la BatCave.  
-Tim ?  
Le garçon était au dessus d’Elizabeth qui semblait profondément endormie. Elle ne suait plus et les bips étaient réguliers.  
-Tout va bien, lui dit directement son petit frère. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de soulager sa douleur et les séquelles possible. Pour l'instant, ça à l'air de marché mais Alfred restera auprès d'elle le plus possible ce soir et je l'ai mise sous grande surveillance pour être sur que tout aille bien.  
Jason soupira et s'assit aux côtés de Lizzie. Elle semblait moins malade. Sa peau n'était plus transparente et luisante et ses cernes étaient moins noirs. Il prit doucement la main de la jeune fille et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était moins froide que plus tôt. Son état semblait enfin s'amélioré et Jason se surprit à espérer que cela reste dans cette lignée.  
Bientôt, Lizzie se réveillerait toute pimpante. Il la serrerait contre lui puis irait exterminer toutes les personnes qui lui veulent du mal avant de revenir et de l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait la présenter à sa famille entière et lui raconter toute son histoire. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient construire une famille tout les deux et que tout irait bien. C'était utopique mais pour l'instant, il voulait y croire. Il avait besoin de s'imaginer vieux avec Lizzie. Il lui fallu un temps pour se rendre compte d'a quel point elle l'avait changé. Avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé son futur pour la simple raison qu'il était certain de se faire tuer avant son premier cheveux blanc, mèche mise à part. Il était aussi certain que jamais il ne pourrait s'attacher assez et être assez... humain pour avoir une relation. Peut-être que le fait de ne jamais avoir été aimé pleinement, sans contrepartie ou trahison, avait joué. Pourtant, Lizzie ne savait pas qui il était réellement. Non, elle ne savait pas quel était son nom de civil mais elle le connaissait réellement. Elle savait quand il faisait semblant de ne pas aimer regarder des films pour enfants avec elle, elle savait quand il passait une mauvaise nuit, elle savait comment le réconforter, elle savait qu'il était blessé, brisé fatigué. Elle le connaissait mieux que tout le monde. Peut-être même mieux que lui même ne se connaissait.  
Il s'était toujours un peu moqué des phrases du style : " Je suis tombé amoureuse comme on s'endort, doucement puis tout un coup." Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ne saurait même pas dire a partir de quand il était tombé pour elle. Quand elle s'était vexée à leur première rencontre ? Quand elle l'avait apostrophé sur le sang ? Quand il l'avait ramenée la première fois ? Quand elle lui avait sourit ? Quand ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois ? Quand elle lui avait piqué un pull ? Quand ils vivaient ensemble ? Tout cela à la fois?  
En tout cas, aujourd'hui, il était complètement à elle alors elle devait se réveillé. Il savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait craquer et détruire toutes les personnes qui le lui avaient enlevé. Il commettrait probablement un massacre jusqu'à se faire tuer ou se tuer lui-même.   
Parce que son amour pour elle le guérissait autant qu'il pouvait le détruire encore plus profondément que son passé. Et il n’arrivait même pas à vouloir que ce soit autrement.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

La fête était merveilleuse, la salle était magnifique, la nourriture riche, les invités aussi, tout pour une parfaite fête d'anniversaire pour le dernier fils Wayne. En apparence du moins. Car si les invités regardaient mieux, la famille entière était tendue.   
Bruce sociabilisait avec les actionnaires tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants. Honnêtement, quand il avait découvert que Jason voyait une fille, il avait pensé que ce serait comme toutes les autres avant elle. Il profiterait de son corps et de tout ce qu'elle ferait pour lui puis il la lâcherait après lui avoir fait miroiter le paradis. Mais elle, contrairement aux autres, elle connaissait la partie Red Hood de Jason, la partie plus sombre. Et elle avait décidé de rester. Aucun des deux n’était à la recherche d'une relation et pourtant les deux avaient trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient le plus. L'amour. Bruce n'était pas stupide. Jason était un homme à la fois complexe et simple. Et sa réaction face à Elizabeth était quelques choses que Bruce avait mis moins de 2 secondes à décoder. Ils étaient en mauvais termes mais son fils rebelle, indépendant et rancunier était venu vers lui pour demander de l'aide. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quand il était en danger de mort ou quand il était en train de souffrir le martyr. Il avait mis de coté ses ressentiments pour elle. Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour, Bruce ne savait pas ce que c'était.  
Dick tentait de distraire son frère. Il lui désignait des invités tout en disant conneries sur conneries. Il savait à quel point Jason était touché par tout ça. Son frère était renfermé et sombre mais quand il l'avait vu aux côtés de Lizzie, il semblait comme il y a si longtemps, quand une lueur d'espoir survivait encore dans ses yeux. Quand il s'était imposé auprès de lui pour lui montrer qu'il en valait la peine. Qu'il pouvait aussi être Robin et que Bruce avait eut raison de le choisir. Dick se souvenait avec mélancolie de ce moment où tout ce que voulait Jason était qu'on lui dise qu'il était suffisant et qu'il en valait la peine. Pourtant, ni lui ni Bruce n'avait compris et Jason avait encore plus déchiré son âme pour leur prouver sa valeur. Lizzie avait fait ce que eux, sa famille aurait du faire depuis si longtemps. Et Dick s'assurerait qu'elle continue.  
Tim s'était lancé dans une discussion avec un PDG d'une boite en informatique. L'homme était plutôt intéressant mais tout son cerveau était concentré sur la jeune fille allongée dans l'infirmerie de la BatCave. Il réfléchissait à comment faire pour l'aider au mieux. Il n'était même pas sûr de si oui ou non son sérum fonctionnait. Même si durant ses différents allers-retours, Alfred n'avait rien dit et qu'aucune alarme ne s'était enclenchée, il avait un étrange sentiment. Elizabeth était un vrai mystère, une énigme même pour lui. Ils avaient calculé qu'elle était droguée depuis près de 3 ans. Elle avait donc grandis avec une partie d'elle même manquante et peut-être même que des choses qui s'étaient passée pendant ces trois ans avaient été oubliées ou que son Grand-Père l'avait forcée à faire des choses avec l'hypnose. Comment diable pouvait-elle être saine d'esprit? Quoi qu'elle était avec Jason. Parfois, il se demandait si cette relation n'allait pas les détruire.   
Damian, quant à lui, attirait le plus de regard qu'il pouvait. Il tentait de faire en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne de cette soirée comme de la fête de l'année, l'anniversaire du plus jeune Wayne tout en détournant l'attention du visage morose de Jason. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas trop d'avis sur Elizabeth. Il avait vu le bien fait qu'elle avait sur Jason qui avait complètement craqué pour l'énigme qu'elle représentait. Mais il se rendait aussi compte des dangers qui les guettaient. Et si elle était finalement complètement quelqu'un d'autre après avoir récupéré ses souvenirs. Qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Et quel innocent serait traqué par un chef de gang reconnu, protégé par un vieil homme chelou qui l'hypnotisait pour qu'il oublie tout. Il espérait juste qu'elle choisisse Jason à la fin. Pour leur bien à tous. Même si le plus vieux ne s'en rappelais pas, Damian se rappelait l'avoir croisé quelques fois avant de quitter Talia. Le garçon avait l'air d'un zombie et rien ne semblait l'atteindre si ce n'est la colère et la haine. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait toujours un peu de mal à l'approcher. En dehors du fait que ce soit un vrai connard. 

C'est Tim repéra en premier le rapace qui s'était infiltré auprès de Jason. Il avait tout de suite cherché Dick du regard mais celui-ci c'était fait alpaguer par un top model un peu pompette. Bruce était occupé avec un journaliste du Daily Planet, Damian faisait le beau face à une horde d'invité et lui même ne pouvait pas se défaire ainsi de son interlocuteur sans le vexer. Il regarda alors avec appréhension ce qu'il savait être un journaliste à scandale s'approcher de son frère tendu et sur les nerfs. Il essaya d'envoyer de signe à sa famille mais aucun n'avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
C'est Bruce qui se retourna d'un coup quand l'homme commença à parler à Jason. Sans attendre, il se fraya un chemin jusque son fils à travers les invités.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Grinça le milliardaire, il ne me semblait pas vous avoir envoyé une invitation.   
Le journaliste ricana tout en levant les mains.  
-Je voulais juste savoir si c'était vrai, répondit l'homme. Est-ce que Jason Todd Wayne, miraculeusement ressuscité il y a peu, a tué Elizabeth Kim ?  
L'homme avait haussé le ton pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Bruce posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils tendu. Mais à sa surprise, Jason redressa la tête et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.  
-Si c'est que vous pensez et bien soit. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Mais Lizzie n'est pas morte et je la trouverai et la ramènerai. Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle aille bien et si pour cela il faut que je vous tue vous, il n'y aura aucun putain de soucis.  
La voix de Jason était glacial mais tout le monde l'avait entendue tout comme tous avait vu les larmes contenues qui faisait briller ses yeux. A peine avait-il fini sa menace, qu'il avait fait demi-tour tout en enlevant sa cravate qui lui serrait le cou. Bruce avait regardé son fils partir avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Il y a peu, il aurait simplement sauté sur le journaliste pour lui arracher les yeux.   
-J'espère que vous aimez les procès, susurra-t-il à l'homme qui devint livide.   
Bruce n'eut qu'a faire un geste pour qu'il soit mit dehors. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des invités avant de suivre son fils.  
Dick se chargea d'expliquer plus ou moins ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il prit un air gêné et triste pour dire que la fille que Jason aimait avait disparut et qu'il en était dévasté. Il avait faussement hésité avant d’utiliser le terme aimé pour faire croire aux gens qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce fait. Il n'en fallut pas plus que tout le monde parle de cet immonde journaliste qui venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'un jeune cœur en dérive. La menace de mort explicite de Jason était passée à la trappe pour laisser place à l'homme détruit pour une femme et surtout à la souffrance qu'il devait ressentirent tout en essayant d'avoir l'air normal. Après tout c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air renfermé depuis le début de la réception et avez-vous vu son air mélancolique alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il n'arrêtait de regarder non?  
Et alors que tout s'amplifiait dans le sens de Jason, Dick sourit doucement. Il fallait lever son frère au dessus de tout soupçons et même si il serait clairement en colère de passer pour un amoureux transit après tout... Dick n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

Jason respira profondément avant d’ouvrir la porte de l’infirmerie. Lizzie était toujours là, allongée sur le lit blanc. Sa peau était un peu plus crayonneuse que tout à l’heure mais elle ne semblait plus autant souffrir qu’avant. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés en prenant doucement sa main. Il eu l’impression qu’elle serra sa main en retour mais il était si fatigué qu’il n’en n’était pas sûr. Il reposa doucement sa tête contre le flanc de Lizzie et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Sentir les côtes gonflés doucement le berçait avec une efficacité jamais vue.  
C’est un gargouillis qui le réveilla. Relevant la tête, perdu, Jason posa son regard sur sa petite amie. Cela fini de le réveiller. Lizzie était aussi pâle que la mort et sa respiration était hachée. Mais c’est surtout les bulles rosées aux coins de ses lèvres qui lui glacèrent le sang.  
-Tim ! Hurla-t-il en se penchant sur elle.  
Il essuya doucement les lèvres translucides de Lizzie tout en l’appelant doucement. Il lui caressait doucement les joues pour attirer son attention mais elle ne se réveillait. Sa tête dodelinait en suivant les mouvements qu’il lui imposait.   
-Tim! Alfred! Dick! Bruce! Putain!  
Quand il se rendit compte de sa température basse, Jason se rapprocha et la serra contre lui.  
-Lizzie, murmura-t-il, ouvre les yeux putain. Lizzie, s’il te plait. Ouvre les yeux ma belle, montre moi tes yeux.   
Mais elle n’ouvrait pas les yeux et Jason était sûr que le sang s’accumulait plus rapidement sur ses lèvres.  
-Je t’en supplie, ne pars pas, reste avec moi, Lizzie, s’il te plait…  
Il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière.   
-Non !   
Il ne savait pas qui était en train de l’emmener loin d’elle mais il savait qu’il devait rester, il restait pour lui rappeler qu’il était là et qu’elle ne devait pas l’abandonner. Il ne serait rien sans elle. Elle devait rester. Elle devait encore voir beaucoup de chose. Il voulait l’emmener voir un concert d’ACDC ou même les kidnapper juste pour elle.   
-Lizzie, ouvre les yeux, supplia-t-il.  
Il sentit un bras s’enroulé encore autour de lui alors qu’elle lui était enlevée. Quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’entendait même plus sa respiration, il ne lutta plus.   
Elle était partie.  
Et alors qu’il voyait des gens s’activer autour d’elle. Il lui sembla que son cœur s’écrasait au sol. Littéralement. Tout fonctionnait au ralentit. Il voyait des mains lui prodiguer un massage cardiaque mais le visage doux de Lizzie restait tourné vers lui, le sang coulant un peu sur sa joue et toujours aucune réaction. Il ne pouvait que regarder le visage divin et figé sans bouger. Quand on lui enleva cette vision pour insérer un tube dans la gorge délicate, Jason se laissa définitivement tombé au sol. Il sentait à peine les deux bras qui entouraient son torse pour le soutenir un minimum.   
Devant ses yeux, il voyait Lizzie qui s’effaçait. Il ne la verrait plus détruire des chansons en cuisinant à peine vêtue. Il ne la verrait plus au réveil alors que ses cheveux formaient un amas de nœuds autour de son visage plissé. Il ne la verrait plus pleurer devant une scène triste d’un film quelconque en lui broyant la main. Il ne la sentirait plus jurer dans son dos quand il conduisait trop vite. Il ne pourrait plus profiter de l’étrange et pourtant magnifique expression qu’elle avait alors qu’elle atteignait le septième ciel. Il ne pourrait plus râler parce qu’elle lui avait déchiré le dos avec ses ongles. Il ne pourrait plus lui envoyer un message quand il s’ennuierait durant ses rondes. Il ne pourrait plus l’entendre déblatérer à propos de ses cours ou des étudiants stupides qui l’entourait.  
Les mains qui le retenaient le lâchèrent quand il se laissait tomber en avant. Son front rencontra le sol alors que les sanglots lui déchiraient la gorge et la tête. Il ne prit même pas en compte la main qui lui caressait le dos ou la voix qui lui parlait.  
Jason ne voyait que Lizzie qui vivait de son appartement et il notait tout ce qui serait différent. Il n’avait jamais été gêné de vivre seul avant, maintenant, il avait l’impression que cela allait le tuer et qu’il ne pourrait jamais retourner dans cet appartement qui respirait Lizzie tout entier. Il ne pourrait plus prendre son bain tout en sachant qu’elle adorait en prendre quand il était en ronde surtout quand il rentrait avant qu’elle n’en sorte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir dans le lit si moelleux tout en sachant que son corps nu n’y serait plus. Il ne pourrait plus y manger sans l’odeur de cette huile asiatique qu’elle mettait dans tous ses plats. Il ne pourrait plus écouter la musique qu’elle mettait toujours si fort. Il ne pourrait plus aller de ce canapé dans lequel elle était passée par toutes les émotions. Ce canapé dans lequel il avait décidé de lui dire la vérité et qui avait déclenché toute cette situation. Si il n’avait rien dit, elle n’aurait pas été aussi mal ces dernières semaines et peut-être qu’il l’aurait amenée à l’anniversaire de Damian ou qu’il n’y aurait pas été. Et elle aurait été en sécurité. Elle ne serait pas morte en ce moment même.  
Lizzie était morte.  
Sa Lizzie était morte.  
Et c’était sa faute.  
Jason eu juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté avant de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac. Il sentit vaguement une main le soutenir alors qu’il se laissait tomber. Lizzie était morte par sa faute. Il ne faisait que tout rater.   
On l’allongea sur le sol dur et il vit le visage de Bruce au dessus de lui.  
-Je suis désolé, gémit-il. Je suis désolé.  
Bruce le regardait avec une pointe de frayeur dans le regard. Mais Jason ne pouvait pas s’empêcher. Il avait tué Lizzie, il avait tué la femme qu’il aimait et il se sentait mourir de l’intérieur. Tout ce qu’il avait vécu à coté ce n’était de rien du tout. Il voulait bien retourner sous les coups de son père si Lizzie revenait, il voulait bien subir les remontrances de sa mère, il voulait bien se prendre autant de bouteille de verre qu’il fallait, il voulait bien vivre à nouveau dans la rue, il voulait bien se faire rejeter à nouveau par Bruce, il voulait bien se refaire trahir par sa mère biologique, il voulait bien être torturé par le Joker à nouveau, il voulait bien exploser à nouveau et se réveillé, frigorifié et bloqué six pieds sous terre. Il voulait bien revivre son accident, son amnésie, son réveil et toute la haine que cela avait engendrée. Bordel de merde, il voulait bien mourir si Lizzie pouvait enfin vivre la vie qu’elle méritait.  
-Jason…  
La voix de Bruce lui arrivait couverte par une brume épaisse. L’homme le regardait avec inquiétude et Jason s’en voulu. Il n’était que le sale gosse qui enchainait les conneries et qui rendait tout le monde inquiet. Bruce avait fait beaucoup pour lui et lui en retour, ne faisait que des conneries. Il avait même essayé de le tuer. Le seul homme qui avait un tant soi peu attention à lui. L’homme qui l’avait sauvé de la rue et qui l’avait fait grandir. L’homme grâce à qui il était en vie et qu’il avait pu rencontrer Lizzie.   
-Je suis désolé, gémit-il.  
Il n’était même plus sûr de pourquoi il s’excusait. Parce qu’il était ingrat ? Parce qu’il avait tué l’être le plus merveilleux de cette terre ? Parce qu’il voulait mourir pour la rejoindre ?  
Lizzie était morte.


End file.
